


Jump then Fall: "A Place to Fall" Sequel (Modern Stucky College AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Falling Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, College, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, skinny!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 35,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Hoping that Brock didn't see the blush taking hold of his face, Steve quickly dropped his gaze back down to his sketchbook. At least with his gaze trained on the page, he could pretend to be focusing. Key word being pretend. Because despite himself, there was a thrill to knowing that Brock couldn't stop watching him.And Steve realized just how wrong it was. Knew that he shouldn't have been using Brock this way. As a filler. As a stand-in for who Steve really wanted to be with. Yet..."-"A Place to Fall" Sequel-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on instagram @loveforpreserumsteve ❤
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

Brock was doing it again.  Completely distracting Steve from his homework.  Again.  Although Steve was attempting to keep his attention solely on the sketchbook in front of him, Brock sure did make it difficult.

Especially when Steve would glance up, only to find Brock already staring at him.  What made it even worse was how Brock didn't sheepishly avert his gaze.  Instead, a slow, genuine grin would take hold of Brock's face.  Completely unabashed by it all.

Which was more than Steve could say for himself.

To be clear though, Steve knew of Brock's crush.  Steve knew that Brock was interested in him.  And only him.  It was flattering and exhilarating.  It was also something that Steve couldn't confidently say about another brunet he knew.  But with Brock…

Well, that was a whole other story.

Although Steve knew about the torch that Brock was carrying for him, Brock had never spoken his feelings aloud.  Brock knew of Steve's heartbreak.  Hell, Brock had been attempting to help Steve rebuild the pieces.  Day in and day out, Brock had been there.  And even though Steve could sense that Brock wanted to share how he really felt, Steve appreciated Brock not doing so.

Extremely appreciative of Brock not putting that particular wrench in their blossoming friendship.  And a friendship it was.  Only a friendship.  At least, on Steve's part because Steve was still pathetically wrapped up in Bucky.  Even though Steve was adamant about being just friends with Bucky.  For now, at least.

There was still a pretty big part of Steve that wanted Bucky.  Wanted Bucky to want him and only him.  Kind of the way that Brock wanted Steve.

Turning his attention back to his anatomy textbook, Brock teased, "I thought we were supposed to be doing homework."

"Not my fault you chose the difficult major," Steve quirked a brow when Brock slyly looked at him again.

"Okay," Brock scoffed.  Stretching his arms up, Steve wondered if he purposely brought his hands behind his head to discreetly -- which really wasn't discreet in the slightest -- flex his biceps.  Of course, the easy smirk that tugged at his lips when he caught Steve staring clearly answered his non-voiced question.

Hoping that Brock didn't see the blush taking hold of his face, Steve quickly dropped his gaze back down to his sketchbook.  At least with his gaze trained on the page, he could pretend to be focusing.  Key word being pretend.  Because despite himself, there was a thrill to knowing that Brock couldn't stop watching him.

And Steve realized just how wrong it was.  Knew that he shouldn't have been using Brock this way.  As a filler.  As a stand-in for who Steve really wanted to be with.  Yet, Steve also didn't want to completely ice Brock out.

Only now did Steve finally understand the position that all those leading heroines in teen dramas typically found themselves in were feeling.  Not so much that Steve wanted to be with Brock, but more so that Steve just didn't want to be alone.  Didn't want to go back to how absolutely miserable he had been before New Year's.

A chill shot down Steve's spine at the thought alone, and he couldn't suppress the visible shudder that racked through his petite body.  The desperation.  The solemn loneliness.  It had even been a worse experience than Steve's high school experience.  And just like with high school, there was no way in hell that he'd ever allow himself to relive that time.

Sure, things weren't completely fixed.  That much was obvious.  But they were better.  Better than Steve had originally thought possible after everything happened with the delivery girl, Stephanie.  Who, to Steve's dismay, was actually a really nice girl.

Not that Steve wanted to be friends with her or anything.  No, for the most part Steve still chose to keep his distance.  But the two had bumped into each other and Steve wasn't about to leave a drunk girl by herself anywhere, let alone, at a frat house.  No matter what she did, no matter what she knew and when she knew it, Steve was determined to make sure that she was tucked in her bed where she was safe.

Steve had even been gentlemanly enough to hold her hair back when she puked on the side of the street.

After all, she wasn't the one who broke his heart.  And besides, Nana Rogers lived by the whole, "Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong," and yada yada yada.

"Okay, what are you even drawing?"  Brock asked.

With furrowed brows, Steve glanced up from his sketchbook to look at Brock.  There was an easy grin on his normally smug face and Steve averted his gaze as he felt his blush return.  Sometimes Brock could look so kindly at Steve that Steve felt as though he was looking at the sun.  It was annoying and frustrating.  Especially when Steve seemed to constantly be telling his heart to stay in its own lane.

Shrugging, Steve refocused on the rough sketch and allowed himself to sound as annoyed with himself as he felt, "A whole bunch of nothing so far."

"Ya know, if you want," Brock started, causing Steve to chance a glance.  Of course, that seemed to be the worst mistake as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows while his grin turned wolfish, "You can draw me.  Perhaps like one of those French girls."

"Oh my god," Steve playfully groaned, dropping his face into his hands as he tried to keep his chuckles quiet.  They were in a library, after all.  Lifting his head, Steve accused Brock, "You're ridiculous.  You know that?"

"Yeah," Brock confirmed.  As his expression softened, he teased, "But it's working, right?"

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and held up his hand.  Showing a minuscule space between his thumb and index finger, while joking, "Maybe."

"Hey, that's fine by me," Brock beamed, giving Steve a wink.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/727191312-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	2. Two

**Two:**

Long after Brock left for his class, Steve remained at the table that they had been sitting at.  Steve's hand slid along the paper, expertly smudging the intended areas and ignoring the residue on his hand.  These were the moments that Steve preferred.  The quiet moments where it was just Steve and his sketch.

However, Steve was caught off guard when someone came up behind him unannounced and pressed a platonic kiss to his temple.  Surprised and squirming away from the person, Steve turned to find out who the stranger was.  That was also the moment when Bucky took the seat beside him.

"Hey," Bucky greeted with an easy grin.

"Hey," Steve smoothly replied, redirecting his attention to his sketchbook.

Bucky leaned closer, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder as he asked, "What cha drawing?"

Trying to remain calm with Bucky's face so close to his own, Steve gave a half-shrug while saying, "Nothing too spectacular."

"I'm sure that's not true," Bucky smirked.  Reclining back in his seat, Bucky stretched his arms high above his head.

Even though Bucky completely ignored the way that his own shirt exposed his happy trail, Steve wasn't able to.  Of course, Steve was using his sketchbook as an excuse.  Pretending to be looking at the sketch, but really looking down at Bucky's delicate skin and the hair that disappeared under his waistband.  Steve wanted nothing more than to trail his lips along the soft expanse.

Not wanting to get caught, Steve instantly redirected his attention to the sketchbook.  Steve reasoned that he wasn't all that convincing though.  Especially not when his cheeks immediately started to turn pink.

"You know what your problem is?"  Bucky asked, conversationally.  Companionably tapping Steve's knee to get his attention.  Once Bucky had it, Bucky continued, "You're too humble."

"Oh, is that right?"  Steve good-humoredly rolling his eyes, "That doesn't exactly sound like a problem to me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bucky smiled.  His gaze fell to the sketchbook and Steve hoped that Bucky wouldn't ask why he wasn't using the one he had gifted him.  Especially considering the current sketchbook was relatively new.

"Still," Bucky shrugged, "You deserve all the praise you receive.  Actually," Bucky paused, resting his chin on his hand and looking up at Steve from beneath his eyelashes, "You deserve more."

All Steve could do was blush.  He wasn't used to compliments.  Nor was he used to having a crush speak with so much admiration in regards to him.  After all, Bucky had been the first person to ever reciprocate his affection to some degree.

Bucky wasn't done yet though.  Bucky teasingly continued, "I mean, you deserve an entire wing -- No!  An entire museum!"

"Oh my god," Steve shook his head, but couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"It's okay, Stevie," Bucky teased, "I'll just be over here, still stanning."

Steve loudly chuckled, gaining a few dirty looks from the other library goers.  Steve gave them an apologetic look before crumbling up a piece of paper and tossing it at Bucky while scoffing, "Shut up."

"I mean it," Bucky shrugged.  He was picking at the label on his water bottle -- keeping his gaze solely on his task -- and admitted, "I feel blessed to have been gifted one of your masterpieces."

Shaking his head, Steve decided to focus on his sketch.  Of course, as Bucky grew silent, Steve grew curious.  Glancing over at Bucky and instantly regretting it though.

The way that Bucky was looking at Steve was a way that Bucky shouldn't be looking at Steve.  A way that caused butterflies to congregate in Steve's stomach.  A look that caused Steve to fantasize about everything that he and Bucky could be.  A look that could get Steve's heart into a lot of trouble.

Deciding that he needed to get out of there quick -- if only to protect his heart -- Steve stood from the table and started packing up his bag.  In his haste, Steve accidentally knocked over the chair.  But Steve was only concerned about his own self-preservation.

"Jesus," Bucky chuckled, picking up the chair.  Steve was already making his way across the open area towards the exit.  Steve had been hoping to outrun Bucky, so to speak.  However, due to Steve's all but worthless lungs and Bucky's tantalizing long legs, Bucky obviously managed to catch up.

Once Bucky finally reached Steve, he gave Steve a sideways glance while questioning, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Steve breathlessly lied.  _All that hustle without a single payoff, unbelievable_ , Steve couldn't help but think, completely annoyed with himself.

"You sure?"  Bucky asked, narrowing his eyes as he studied Steve.

Trying to catch his breath, Steve simply nodded.  Hoping that him nearing an asthma attack would mask his inability to lie, Steve fibbed, "Gotta get to class."

"Oh," Bucky stated, seemingly buying Steve's excuse.  He raked his hand through his brown tresses, "Want me to walk with you?"

"No!"  Steve answered a little too loudly as they walked down the sidewalk.  Steve amended, "It's… okay -- more so! -- and I don't want you to go out of your way."

For a moment, Bucky just studied him.  And perhaps, Bucky would've protested.  Perhaps Bucky was about to tell Steve that it wasn't out of his way.  Or that he didn't mind.  But Steve didn't give him the chance to.  Instead, he turned and cut across to head down some side streets.  Sure, they might've been a little out of his way.  But Steve's next class also wasn't for another hour and a half.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/727575126-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	3. Three

**Three:**

Steve was still trying to get the hang of things.  Taking special care with himself.  Maintaining his friendships while also creating new ones.  Not to mention his attempts to stay concentrated in his classes and keep his grades at a satisfactory level.  Which, surprisingly -- but not all that surprising -- was more difficult that Steve had originally assumed in the beginning of the year.

Of course, Steve was still able to do so.  But he easily found himself daydreaming about other things.  Mainly, Bucky.  Many times, Bucky being the only thing that Steve could think about.

Thinking of Bucky's taste.  Or the way that his body wash clouded Steve's other senses, completely consuming Steve.  Or how positively mouthwatering Bucky happened to be when he was all sleep-rumpled and his hair messy.

It just… wasn't fair.

Wasn't fair the way things happened.  Nor how they ended.  Wasn't fair the way that things were happening.  Or worst, how they didn't happen.  The potential that was there and just… fizzled.  Which wasn't how Steve had expected things to go or end.

If Steve was honest with himself, Steve would admit that he didn't expect them to end.  Or rather, not to end as soon as it did.

Now, Steve was between a rock and a hard place.  On one hand, Steve was head over heels in love with a boy who had already broken his heart once.  If Steve chose to try and go down that road again, there was a very real chance that he would end up getting his heart broken again.  And Steve didn't want to be broken like that again.

On the other hand…

"Hey," a pretty blonde confidently approached Steve.  Now Steve had enough awareness to acknowledge that she wasn't approaching him to just strike up a conversation with him.  Fortunately, she efficiently got to her point, "You're friends with Bucky Barnes, right?"

Unfortunately, her object of affection happened to also be the same as Steve's.  But they weren't together.  If Steve had anything to do with things -- which seemed highly reasonable to assume that Steve had most of the power in the situation -- they wouldn't be getting together any time soon.  However, that didn't mean that Steve was going to actively go out of his way to play wingman either.

Discreetly sighing in his annoyance, Steve replied, "Yeah."

"Cool," the girl smiled and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Steve disinterestedly agreed, " I guess."

"So, um," the girl continued.  Steve wasn't sure if she genuinely didn't pick up on Steve's disinterest or if she was purposely choosing to ignore the apparent indifference.  Nevertheless, she trudged on, seemingly still as peppy as when she sat down in front of Steve at the table.  "Do you know if he's seeing anyone."

For a moment, Steve just stared at her.  Blinking, in hopes of clearing the negativity from his mind, Steve directed his gaze downward to his open sketchbook.  Briefly, Steve debated answering the girl at all.  Yet, that wasn't who Steve was.  And it didn't seem like she'd be leaving him alone any time soon.

So, Steve decided on, "I'm not sure."  Then, because Steve was still fairly bitter about how things went down with their _whatever_ , Steve bitterly added, "He could be seeing lots of people."

"Oh," she said, deflated.  That tone caught Steve's attention and he glanced up at the blonde to find her worrying her lower lip with her teeth.  She asked, "He likes to… date around a lot?"

However, the bitterness was quick to seep out of his system.  He didn't want her to think badly of Bucky.  Especially when Bucky wasn't a bad person.  In fact, Steve often wondered if he had just been a bit more courageous and had asked Bucky to be exclusive, he might've been.  Alas, Steve couldn't go back and change things.  No matter how much he wanted to.

Against his selfish desire, Steve chose to amend his previous comment, "I mean…"  Steve paused, unsure of where he wanted to go with his point.  What was his point?  Oh, right.  "Bucky's not a bad guy.  He just is… enjoying… his college experience."

The girl smirked and repeated herself, "So, he dates around a lot."

"Yeah," Steve finally replied.  The way that the girl genuinely smiled at Steve, Steve couldn't help his own grin from stretching across his face.

Leaning a bit closer, and dropping her voice, she asked, "If I ask you something, will you be completely honest with me?"

"Um," Steve stated.  He was already being quite frank with her, so he confirmed, "Yeah.  Of course."

"Okay," she nodded.  Momentarily pressing her lips together as she thought for a minute.  Then, she asked, "Am _I_ , Bucky's type?"

Looking over the pretty girl, Steve could honestly answer, "Yes."  Of course, the girl didn't seem all that convinced, and Steve didn't want to list off all the physical ways that she fit into the same group as the other girls that Bucky had dated.  So, Steve simply told her, "Bucky seems to like blondes."

"Yeah?"  The girl asked, perking up slightly at Steve's comment.

Considering that Steve, himself, was also blond and had also been pursued by Bucky, Steve nodded his confirmation, "Yeah."

"Great," pleased, the girl sat there for a moment longer.  Holding her hand out to Steve, she introduced herself, "I'm Sharon."

Steve took Sharon's hand and smiled, "Steve."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/727959870-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	4. Four

**Four:**

"Out of professors," Sharon started.  Licking the latte foam from her lips, Sharon set her cup down and theatrically wiggled her eyebrows while gleefully proposing, "Wed, bed, behead.  Go!"

"Um," Steve paused, thinking for a moment.  Out of his professors?  Steve asked, "Just this semester?"

Sharon pursed her lips as she thought and said, "Full year."  Slightly shimming in her seat across from Steve, Sharon merrily admitted, "I'm so excited to hear who you choose."

"Okay, but you have to choose yours too," Steve insisted through his chuckles.

It was strange.  Steve hadn't set out that day to befriend someone who was interested in dating the love of his life.  Yet, there he was.  At the small coffee shop that he and Bucky often visited.  And Steve couldn't deny that he was actually having a good time.

As he thought, Steve tapped his chin with his index finger.  Admittedly, Steve hadn't given his professors much thought.  However, he held his hand up and counted on his fingers as he confessed, "Behead: Pierce, bed: Banner, and wed: Carter."

Sharon had been taking a drink of her vanilla soy latte and immediately choked on the liquid.  Setting her cup down on the table, Sharon covered her mouth and nose to make sure that no liquid spilled forth.  Entirely concerned, Steve asked, "Are you okay?"

Sharon nodded.  Once she had calmed down, she said, "Sorry.  Just wasn't expecting you to want to marry my aunt."

"You're aunt?"  Steve questioned, his eyes wide in surprise.

At Steve's reaction, Sharon loudly giggled.  Even snorting.  Sharon seemed completely at ease in her own skin -- something that Steve greatly envied.  Trying to calm her giggling, Sharon asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed and admitted, "Just a bit surprised."

Sharon cocked her head from side-to-side as she conceded, "Yeah, it is a bit odd, I guess.  Especially since -- clearly -- I'm not British."  Steve nodded, agreeing, and Sharon continued, "I mean, she's _technically_ my step-aunt because my mom married her brother…  But still family."

Nodding, Steve once again couldn't help but think about just how much he truly liked Sharon.  Not romantically.  Nor sexually.  Obviously.  Settling into a budding platonic friendship, Steve couldn't help but genuinely like Sharon.

"She's single, by the way," Sharon stated just when Steve went to take a drink of his red eye.  Causing Steve to sputter briefly and nearly choke on his coffee while Sharon smirked around her own cup.  Nonchalantly, Sharon half-shrugged, "Just letting you know."

"Oh my god," Steve chuckled, covering his blushing face.  Steve informed the blonde, "I'm gay.  So, thanks, but no thanks."

"You're gay?!"  Sharon feigned a scandalized tone before giving Steve a knowing wink.

Even though Steve knew that it would be difficult to see Bucky be with someone else.  Again.  Steve oddly felt like he wouldn't mind all that much if it was Sharon.  After all, Steve and Bucky weren't together.  They weren't going to be getting back together anytime soon.  And at least if it was Sharon, he knew that he wouldn't mind spending a lot of time with her.

Unlike the other girls that Bucky had dated.  Of course, Steve had enough insight to realize that he probably didn't like those girls simply because _he_ wanted Bucky for himself.

"So, um," Sharon started, glancing at her stylish pink watch.  Sharon slung her bag over her shoulder and said, "I have a lecture in ten.  But, um…"

Steve started packing up his items as well and stood from the table when Sharon did.  As Steve slipped his bag onto his shoulder, Sharon was handing Steve a piece of paper.  With furrowed brows, Steve read the phone number and assumed, "I'll give this to Bucky."

"Thanks, but it's for you," Sharon giggled, regaining Steve's attention.  Steve's brows furrowed even more and Sharon admitted, "This was nice.  You're nice."

A small smirk tugged at Steve's lips as he said, "Thanks."

"Of course," Sharon sincerely stated.  Gathering her long blonde hair over her shoulder, she said, "Anyway, my sorority is hosting a mixer this weekend.  I think it'd be really cool if you came."

Never having been asked to a social gathering before -- barring Bucky -- Steve was pleasantly surprised by Sharon's invitation.  Steve teased, "This is just a clever way to make sure Bucky's there, right?"

"Oh, totally," Sharon mockingly agreed.  Giving Steve another wink, Sharon said, "I'm gonna expect to see you there!"

Waving after Sharon, Steve flipped over the paper to see that it wasn't just some random piece of neon pink paper, it was a flyer for the mixer.  Well, at least now Steve knew where to go.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/728682824-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	5. Five

**Five:**

A little more content than he had been in a few months, Steve entered his dorm room a little more cheery than usual.  He didn't even mind when he found Bucky sitting on his bed.  Instead, he removed his bag and teased, "Do you just live here now?"

"Is that an invitation?"  Bucky tantalizing replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and slipped off his sneakers.  Removing his jacket, he was quick to hang it up on the hook.  Although his back was towards the bed, he could feel eyes on him.  Once he turned back around, Steve's suspicions were confirmed as he found Bucky looking at him.  As soon as their gazes locked, however, Bucky averted his eyeline to the textbook in his lap.

As Steve brought his bag over to his bed, Bucky couldn't help but glance over at him.  That was until Sam threw a big pink eraser at him, bouncing off his chest and landing on his open book.  Confused, Bucky turned his attention to Sam and scoffed, "Hey!"

"You're a shit tutor, you know that?"  Sam teasingly accused.

Steve chuckled under his breath while he took a seat on the other end of his bed.  Putting as much distance between himself and Bucky as he could in that moment.  Of course, when Bucky smartly remarked, "Maybe you're just a shit pupil," Steve could only laugh.

"Rude," Sam feigned offense and threw his pencil at Bucky.

"Says the person throwing things," Bucky scoffed.

Pausing, Steve turned to watch the bickering pair.  Completely amused as they, not only, kept throwing things at each other, but kept arguing as well.  After a moment, Bucky turned to look at Steve and questioned, "What?"

"Nothing," Steve casually and sincerely replied, going back to removing his items from his messenger bag.

As Steve pulled out his sketchbook, Bucky started, "Hey."

"What?"  Steve asked, hoping that Bucky wasn't going to bring up the fact that it wasn't the sketchbook that he had gifted him for Christmas.  The very sketchbook that was buried in the bottom of Steve's desk drawer.

Bucky picked at a loose string on his jeans and questioned, "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Actually," Steve perked.  He climbed off his bed and headed over to his jacket.  Reaching into his pocket, he took out the neon pink flyer and went back to his bed.

Climbing back on the bed, Steve eagerly handed the flyer to Bucky.  Bucky unfolded the paper with a curious smirk on his face.  A curious smirk that only grew as he asked, "You asking me to the Valentine Mixer, Stevie?"

Despite his best efforts, Steve still blushed.  After all the time that Steve had been trying to build up some type of immunity to Bucky's flirtatious antics, Steve still couldn't help the way that his body naturally reacted.  So, Steve tried to hide his blush while correcting, "Um, no.  Actually this girl -- Sharon -- she invited me."

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked.  There was a teasing tone to his voice and Steve looked over at him, especially as he continued, "She hot?"

Shaking his head, Steve rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed on his face.  Steve informed Bucky, "Sharon, as in Sharon Carter."

Bucky quirked a brow and glanced over at Sam.  Sam simply shrugged and as Bucky turned his gaze back to Steve, Bucky shrugged too, "Is that supposed to… I don't know…?"

"Well, she knows you," Steve sighed, not wanting to be annoyed at Bucky's obliviousness.  Then, Steve added, "She's Professor Carter's niece though, if that means anything."

"Really," Bucky's brows arched with renewed interest, and again, Steve rolled his eyes.  Bucky looked back down at the flyer for the mixer, "Why'd she ask you?"

Scoffing, Steve didn't feel bad in the slightest that he wasn't using Bucky's gift as he opened up the sketchbook that wasn't from Bucky.

"That's not what I meant," Bucky backtracked.  Trying to explain himself, "I just, uh…  How'd did you even meet?  Let alone get to the point where she'd ask you to a Valentine Mixer."  Bucky flipped the flyer over and found Sharon's phone number.  Bucky's brows were furrowed as he stated the obvious, "I mean, you're gay."

"We have Contemporary Art together," Steve shrugged, trying not to take Bucky's questions too seriously, and absolutely failing.  Although, yes, Steve was gay, it still felt like a personal dig at him.  Coming from Bucky made it feel even worse.  Steve still admitted, "She knows that we're friends.  Was asking about you."

Since Bucky was silent, Steve glanced over at him.  Bucky was worrying his lower lip with his teeth while looking down at the flyer.  Steve wondered if he should've said anything at all.  But then Bucky repeated, "So, she's hot?"

"Dude," Sam scoffed, crumpling up a piece of paper and tossing it at Bucky.  Steve appreciatively glanced over at Sam.  Once again, thankful to have Sam as, not only his roommate, but as his friend.

"But we're going, right?"  Bucky eagerly questioned, clearly enthusiastic about the prospect.

Steve shrugged.  A large smile crossed his face as he said, "I don't see why not."

Bucky looked over at Sam then.  Brows arched to see what Sam thought.  Sam rubbed his hand over his face as he agreed, "Okay."

"Yes!"  Bucky theatrically pumped his fist in the air in victory.

In his dramatics, Bucky looked over at Steve with an eager, pleased grin on his face.  There was something there in Bucky's expression though.  Something a bit off.  If Steve had to put his finger on it, he'd wager it to be self-doubt.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/728798650-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	6. Six

**Six:**

Valentine's Day had never been Steve's favorite.  Everything draped with nauseating Pepto-Bismol Pink and velvety reds?  No thank you.  It just wasn't something that Steve found aesthetically pleasing.  Especially not after a long night as he waited for in the unusually long line for his regular coffee order: Vienna Roast Red Eye, no sugar, no cream.

To Steve's dismay, the entire coffee shop was dripping with those loathsome colors.  But it wasn't just the colors either.  There were large cut-out paper hearts, heart doilies, and even construction paper conversation hearts.  Hell, there was even a large heart pinata strung up in the middle of the room.

"Do you think there's any candy in there?"  A familiar voice whispered in Steve's ear.

Knowing only one person would sneak up on Steve like that, Steve wasn't even surprised in the slightest when he turned to find Bucky there.  Of course, Bucky would be there.  Of course, Bucky would be there and be that close to Steve.  Seriously, all Steve would have to do was turn an inch more to be able to press his lips to Bucky's.

Not that Steve was going to do so, however.

Instead, Steve took a step to the side.  In doing so, allowing Bucky to take his spot beside Steve in line.  As they stood there, Steve's gaze trained on Bucky's mouth.  His red, red lips were just as attractive as they always were, but that wasn't why Steve was watching Bucky's mouth in the moment.  No, Steve was looking at Bucky's mouth because he seemed to be moving some type of candy around in there.

Bucky kept his gaze trained ahead of them and conversationally questioned, "Thinking about kissing me?"

Choking on his own saliva, Steve's cheeks instantly tinted bright red as he immediately averted his gaze.  From beside him, Bucky chuckled under his breath before patting Steve's back while asking, "Are you okay?"

Steve nodded and took a hit from his inhaler.  As he put the inhaler back in his jacket pocket, Steve weakly claimed, "You're eating candy?"

"Oh, right!"  Bucky confirmed, pulling a box of conversation heart candies out of his jacket pocket.  He shook the box and asked, "You want one?"

Realizing that the line seemed to be, momentarily stopped, Steve sighed and held out his hand, "Why the hell not."

Pleased, Bucky opened the small box and peered inside the box while shaking it around as he looked for one.  Just as Steve was about to tell Bucky that he didn't care what color, Bucky reached his hand over to drop the candy in Steve's awaiting hand.

A tiny blue heart dropped into Steve's palm.  For a moment, Steve had assumed that Bucky would brush is hand along his own.  When he didn't, Steve tried not to take it too personally.  Instead, he popped the candy into his mouth while pretending that he didn't see the clear, "Be Mine," written on it.

"Thanks," Steve said as he chewed the slightly chalky candy that the conversational hearts typically obtained.

"Yeah, well," Bucky stuffed the box back into his pocket.  He kept his hands there and teased, "You know you already have my heart.  So, it's the least that I can do."

"Whatever," Steve good-humoredly scoffed while playfully bumping his shoulder against Bucky's arm.  Still not tall enough to actually reach Bucky's shoulder.

Not that Bucky seemed to mind as he removed his hand from his pocket and slung his arm around Steve's slender shoulders.  It wasn't the first time that Bucky had done so since their _whatever_ ended.  But it still made Steve feel conflicted.  Especially when he wanted to run far away from Bucky while also longing to be even closer.

However, once the pair moved up in line and Bucky dropped his arm from Steve's shoulders, Steve pathetically wanted nothing more than for Bucky to wrap him up and hold him close.  Especially once they reached the cashier and Bucky ordered for himself and for Steve too.  Even paying for both drinks.

"You didn't have to do that," Steve softly stated as they moved off to the side to wait for their caffeinated beverages.

"I know," Bucky conceded.  With a shrug, Bucky continued, "I just thought it'd be nice.  Plus, it's my favorite holiday."

Shocked, Steve couldn't help but chuckle, "Shut the fuck up."

"It is," Bucky chuckled too.  Shrugging again, Bucky chewed on his own lower lip, "I just love it."

"Valentine's Day is such a lame holiday though," Steve commented, sure that Bucky was just messing with him.  When Bucky's flawless cheekbones started tinting pink, however, Steve suddenly realized that Bucky wasn't joking.  With his brows furrowed, Steve asked, "What do you like about it?"

"Well," Bucky started looking around at the coffee shop, "I love the pinks and purples everywhere.  I love the doilies.  And the teddy bears."  Bucky shrugged while running his fingers over the decorative teddy bear on the counter, "I love how it just feels like love and romance is in the air."

Steve should've known.  Bucky always seemed like a hopeless romantic.  And in that moment, Steve considered leaning forward, pressing a passionate kiss to Bucky's attractive red lips.  Considered pulling Bucky close, to feel his body against Steve's.  Considered tangling his fingers in Bucky's soft brown tresses.  Considered nibbling on Bucky's lips.  Nibbling along his prominent jaw.  Nibbling down Bucky's neck.  Allowing Bucky to lift him up.  Longing for Bucky to press him up against the wall.  Longing to be his.

Steve's chest clenched once Bucky directed his gaze to him.  Being an open book, Steve was sure that Bucky knew exactly what he was thinking.  Was absolutely positive that Bucky would call him out for it.

"Bucky!"  The barista called out.  Bucky stepped around Steve to take their drinks from the usual barista, and Steve could hear the girl apologize, "Sorry for interrupting."

"It's alright," Bucky assured with his stupid, charming smile.  The same smile that he was wearing as he held out Steve's Red Eye to him.  Bucky reiterated, "We were having a moment."

"No, we weren't," Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes while despising how easy it was for him to blush.

"Whatever!  We were to," Bucky incredulously argued.  As the two left the crowding coffee shop, Bucky pleaded, "You can't deny that we were having a moment."

"We were having," Steve paused, taking a drink of his piping hot beverage, "A non-moment."

Bucky scoffed and watched Steve.  Even playfully narrowing his eyes as he studied the petite blond.  Finally, Bucky let out a deep, theatrical breath as he caved.  Wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulders again, Bucky momentarily assented, "Sure, a non-moment."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/728898836-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

Although Steve personally detested the holiday, he couldn't help but see the appeal.  He knew that it was because of Bucky.  But he wasn't going to acknowledge such.  Not even to himself.  And especially not aloud.  Nope, Steve planned to pretend that nothing was wrong.  That nothing was out of the ordinary.

Steve especially attempted to go about his life as normal as possible when he met up with Brock at the library.  It was their regular meet up.  Mainly because Brock worked there.  Of course, Steve enjoyed the quietness and the private setting.  Steve also couldn't deny that he rather enjoyed that others often chose not to approach him while he was quietly sketching, unlike how other places where people seemed to simply not care.

Since Brock was still working, Steve decided to peruse the book stacks.  He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for.  Well, Steve didn't know what he looking was for in a book.  In a boy?  Well, Steve knew exactly what he was searching for: B--

"You're in a good mood," Brock quietly mused as he restocked the shelves.

"Am I?"  Steve asked, hoping that Brock wouldn't dig too deep into the situation.  Especially when Steve didn't even want to admit to himself what he was feeling, let alone tell someone else.

"Yeah," Brock confirmed.  Reaching above Steve's head to put one of the large books in its correct place on the shelf.  Teasing, Brock asked, "Gotta hot date later?"

"C'mon," Steve scoffed.  Going for arrogant, Steve tilted his chin as he reminded, "You know, that's not the first time that you've assumed that."

"Really?"  Brock softly chuckled.  Steve nodded his confirmation and Brock shrugged, "Maybe you just seem like the type to have people constantly throwing themselves at you."

"You can't be serious," Steve, once again, scoffed.  Crossing his arms and shaking his head while looking down at the ground.  Steve mocked himself, "Yeah, because it really seems like people are just throwing themselves at me left and right."

"Maybe you just have really bad periphery," Brock teased, gaining Steve's attention.  Once he had it, he gave Steve a sly wink.

Not having a smart reply to that, Steve simply averted his gaze.  Of course, Steve's blush was answer enough.  In fact, it was more than.  And Brock seemed entirely pleased with himself.  So pleased in fact that Brock felt emboldened to ask, "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"I, uh," Steve ran his hand through his floppy blond hair, "I was invited to the Delta Beta Beta Phi Valentine Mixer."

"Really?"  Brock asked, only sounding mildly amused.  Brock admitted, "I was actually just about to ask if you wanted to go."

"You were?"  Steve questioned, not capable of hiding his surprise as much as he would've liked.

"Yeah," Brock softly confirmed.  Leading Steve down another book stack, Brock glanced over his shoulder and offered, "Wanna go together?"

"Oh," Steve paused.  He must have sounded even more shocked than he originally assessed because Brock paused his shelving to look over at Steve.  Taking in a deep breath, Steve informed, "I already made plans to go with Sam and Kristin, and Bucky and Clint and Nat, too."  Steve hoped that Brock wouldn't notice how Steve slid Bucky into the group and said, "It's a group thing."

"Oh," Brock nodded and finished restocking the remaining books in his arms.

The one word and Steve felt immensely guilty.  Especially considering everything that Brock had done for Steve, and Steve didn't even give it a second thought to not invite him as well.  Steve felt even worse considering just how close Brock and Nat were.

So, it was as though the words were fighting to quickly leave his mouth as Steve asked, "Do you want to join us?  Join… me…?"

"You don't…  I don't want to intrude," Brock assured.  Although there was an easy grin on his face, Steve knew Brock well enough to know that that wasn't how he actually felt.

"You wouldn't be _intruding_ ," Steve insisted, "I think it would be fun."

Of course, Brock was more stubborn than Bucky.  Even more stubborn than Steve himself.  Which Steve was still surprised by.  Especially considering how often Steve found himself and Brock butting heads over things.  Mainly about what movie to watch or what take out they should order.  But still.

"I," Steve started and instantly paused.  Sure, Steve wanted Brock to be a part of their group.  And yes, Steve liked to spend time with Brock.  Yet, a thought flittered through his mind that perhaps him being so insistent was bound to lead Brock on.  Shaking the thought from his head, Steve continued, "I want you to join us -- join me."

And just like that, Brock was in.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/729175505-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

Deciding to be just a bit more festive for the mixer, Steve pulled on a purple sweater.  It wasn't his.  But thankfully, Kristin was a kind person, and just happened to be the same size as Steve.  Which only mildly annoyed Steve.  Mostly though Steve was grateful for Kristin and her supply of sweaters.

"Damn Stevie," Kristin praised, as Steve entered the bathroom.  She had been applying a plumb lip stain and took a step back from the sink as Steve squeezed in to get his deodorant.  Kristin complimented, "Wearing my clothes better than me."

Steve chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes as he rolled a fresh layer of deodorant on his armpits.  Steve had a tendency to sweat.  Especially in tense situations.  And considering that two handsome brunets were going to be there tonight, one of which had a crush on Steve, Steve was anticipating there to be a few tense situations.

Not to mention how the last mixer went down, causing Steve to be an absolute nervous wreck.

But Steve wasn't going to think about the last mixer.  Nope.  Wasn't going to think about how Bucky kissed him.  Wasn't going to think about how adorable Drunk Bucky was.  Wasn't going to think about how Bucky told him that he loved him.  Sure, Bucky had been drunk but --

 _NOPE_.

As Steve fought off all the delicious thoughts, Kristin playfully bumped her hip against Steve's.  Steve rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed on his face.  Even when Kristin mischievously smacked his bum as he left the bathroom.

Tucking his inhaler into his jeans pocket, knocking came from the door and Steve answered it since he was right there.  Opening the door, Steve was greeted by Bucky who was mockingly seductively leaning against the doorframe.

Chuckling, Steve's brows furrowed as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Bucky nonchalantly answered.  Pushing himself away from the doorframe, he asked, "Why?  Is it working?"

Steve rolled his eyes and walked further into his dorm.  Bucky followed, closing the door behind himself.  As Steve sat down on his bed, he reached for his sneakers and started slipping them on.

"You know, I think I was wrong," Bucky mused, sitting down on Steve's bed as well.

"Wrong about what?"  Steve asked, trying to unknot his shoelaces.

"Purple is most definitely your color," Bucky answered.

Steve gave him a sideways glance, but Bucky was just sitting there smiling.  Before Steve could say anything, Kristin agreed with Bucky, "I know, right?  Purple just looks so good."

"Hey, am I chopped liver over here?"  Sam complained.

Bucky turned his gaze to look over Sam in his maroon red sweater.  Bucky let out a low whistle as he teased, "Well, damn Sammy, if you liked guys, I'd be all over you!"

Pleased, Sam smiled and smoothed his hand down the soft material of his sweater, "Thank you."

Steve scoffed and teased Bucky, "What was that about you _not_ being a flirt?"

Bucky redirected his attention to Steve.  For a moment, Bucky just watched Steve as Steve finally unknotted the shoe and slipped it on.  Steve could feel Bucky's gaze trained on himself, but Steve just continued with his shoes.

Once Steve was done, Bucky continued watching him.  Steve quirked a brow over at the brunet, only to have Bucky question, "Why?  You jealous?"

"Not even in the slightest," Steve honestly answered, standing from his bed.

As Steve went to walk around Bucky to pull on his jacket, Bucky lifted his leg, stopping Steve in his tracks.  Steve looked down at Bucky's leg.  With furrowed brows, Steve looked over at Bucky.  The way that Bucky was looking at Steve made Steve feel a bit too weak in the knees for his own liking.  Especially with how sincere Bucky was in that moment.

Steve couldn't do anything but stand there.  Even after Bucky dropped his leg, Steve just stood there.  Almost as though he couldn't do anything else.

Without hesitating, Bucky lifted his hand and placed it on Steve's hip.  That simple gesture caused Steve's breath to hitch.  His heart pounding aggressively in his chest.  Steve couldn't do anything but stand there, staring down at Bucky.

Gently, Bucky rubbed the pad of his thumb soothingly along the sliver of Steve's exposed skin just above his waistband.  Bucky's gaze remained locked with Steve's as he stood from the bed.  Keeping his hand firmly, tenderly, on Steve's hip, the pair just stood there looking at each other.

While Steve's eyes stayed on Bucky's, Bucky's eyes trailed down Steve's petite frame.  His thumb kept stroking at Steve's hip, and nothing existed in that moment but them.  As his gaze started making its way back up to Steve's eyes, Bucky's gaze lingered on Steve's lips.

"Um, guys?"  Sam questioned, gaining both boys' attention.  Sam quirked a brow as he half-teased, "Should we leave you two alone?"

"Well," Bucky gave a half-shrug as a cocky smirk tugged at his lips.

Steve didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until he took in a deep, grounding breath.  Taking a step out of Bucky's grasp, Steve ran his hand through his floppy blond hair, trying to clear his suddenly foggy brain.  Steve just couldn't understand.  Couldn't understand if Bucky truly wanted to be with him.  Or if Bucky just wanted to have some fun.

As Steve slid on his jacket, he chanced a glance at Bucky.  That arrogant smirk was still on Bucky's smug face, not alluding to how Bucky was actually feeling.    Also, not clearing Steve's mind in the slightest.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/729301805-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

Trying to avoid looking at Bucky at all, Steve opened the door, ready to lead the group out of the dorm.  However, he paused when he found Brock standing there in the hallway.  There was a nervous smile on his lips and a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hi," Brock greeted a stunned Steve.

"Hi," Steve replied.

Directing his eyeline to the bouquet of red and yellow roses, Steve heard Kristin behind him complain to Sam, "How come you didn't get me flowers."

"Because you hate flowers," Sam replied.

To which, Kristin argued, "I do not."

"Yes, you do," Sam incredulously retorted, "You hate when they die."

"Okay, but that's beside the point," Kristin stated.

Snapping his gaze back to Brock, Steve gestured towards the flowers and sheepishly questioned, "Are those for me?"

"Jesus," Sam declared behind Steve, seemingly dumbfounded by Steve's inexperience, while Brock confirmed with a soft chuckle, "Yeah."

Remembering that he was standing in the doorway, blocking his friends, Steve took a step out into the hallway and out of the way.  As Sam and Kristin left the dorm, Brock held the flowers out for Steve.  Graciously, Steve took the small bouquet and couldn't help but smile down into the bouquet as he admitted, "No one's ever given me flowers before.  Thank you."

Bashfully, Brock scratched at the back of his neck and told Steve, "It's not a big deal."

"Still," Steve smiled over at Brock and repeated, "Thank you.  They're beautiful."

At that, Brock attempted to keep his grin in check, and failed.  Before he could say anything, however, Bucky loudly asked, "Ready to go?"

Looking over at Bucky, Steve's brows briefly furrowed.  Bucky's expression was unreadable for the most part.  And that alone was enough to sound a warning bell in Steve's mind.  Usually Bucky at least looked mildly cheerful.  But in that moment, Bucky looked more than just a little annoyed.

With furrowed brows, Steve averted his gaze downwards to look at the beautiful, vibrant bouquet in his hand.  It might've been wishful thinking for Steve to hope that Bucky's mood had shifted because he was jealous.  Jealous of what, exactly?  Steve wasn't sure.  After all, Bucky could have anyone he wanted.  Hell, as far as Steve knew, Bucky got everyone he wanted.

Answering Bucky, Steve gestured towards his dorm, "I'm just going to put these…"

Bucky nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything.  A thought flitted through Steve's mind: _is Bucky jealous of me?_   Steve shook his head.  There was absolutely no way that would even be possible.  No one was ever jealous of Steve, and that was how he liked things.  It was just a silly thought.  An implausible thought.

After all, if Bucky wanted to see Brock, he could.

Unless Bucky only wanted him now that he thought Brock was unavailable.  Which was preposterous.  Brock wasn't unavailable.  At least, as far as Steve was concerned.

Not knowing what to do with the bouquet, Steve simply sat them down on the bathroom counter before quickly leaving the dorm again.  Locking the door behind himself and trying not to think about how Brock was waiting for him.  Trying not to think about how Bucky was waiting either.

Shoving his keys into his pocket, he left his hand there too.  As the three of them started heading down the hallway, Bucky took his place in between Brock and Steve.  Practically solidifying Steve's assumptions while Bucky asked Brock, "Where's Nat and Clint?"

"Well," Brock started, letting out a deflated breath, "When I went to Nat's dorm, there was a special _do not disturb_ sign on the handle."

"Wait," Bucky scoffed, "Like a rubber band or something?"

"No, like an actual door hanger that was decorated in glitter," Brock clarified.

"You've gotta be shitting me," Bucky loudly chuckled.  Turning to look at Steve, Bucky playfully nudged him with his elbow as he teased, "Maybe I should've gotten one."

Steve was almost entirely positive that Bucky wasn't insinuating that he should've gotten one so that Steve would've never found out about him sleeping with other people, but that was the first place that Steve's mind went.  So, when he averted his gaze and solemnly stepped into the elevator, Steve consciously chose not to look at Bucky.  Steve also chose to stand in a space where he'd be closer to Brock.

"Why would you need one?  You seeing someone or something?"  Brock asked, hoping to sound playful rather than pissed.

Which he wasn't exactly succeeding with.  Especially not when he seemed more than just a little conscious to Steve's mood shift.  Of course, Steve didn't mind much in the moment.  In fact, he was glad to have Brock there.

Even if Bucky was giving him a rather confused -- and confusing -- look as he answered Brock, "Not currently.  Just being optimistic, I suppose."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/729675746-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

For the most part, they walked in silence.  Steve in the middle probably had something to do with it.  But Steve was trying to actively ignore that specific awkwardness while also trying to tamp down the longing that swam through his veins to have Bucky closer.  The longing to have Bucky wrap his arm around him and pull him in.  Even after the elevator, Steve still couldn't help but long for Bucky.

To combat his desires, Steve shoved his hands into his pockets.  And perhaps if it wasn't February in New York, it would've seemed odd to see them all walking with their hands shoved deep into their own pockets.  But considering how the wind was biting, it didn't seem odd in the slightest.

Approaching the house, Steve started to relax.  Sure, the music was sure to be too loud.  The beer might taste stale.  And the air might be hot, perhaps even muggy.  But at least the party would be an excellent distraction.  Or at least that was what Steve was hoping for.

The three walked up the steps of the fraternity house and as Steve went to follow Brock inside, Bucky tugged at his elbow.  With furrowed brows, Steve looked up at Bucky.  Bucky was worrying his lower lip with his teeth, causing an uneasiness to wash over Steve.

"Everything okay?"  Steve questioned; his voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah," Bucky quickly reassured, although his expression didn't quite match.  Steve was about to repeat himself when Bucky asked, "Can we talk?"

Of course, that only made the anxiety rise in Steve's petite frame.  Steve studied Bucky, "About what?"

For a moment, they just stood there staring at each other.  The longer that time stretched on, the more Steve wondered if Bucky actually had anything that he specifically even wanted to talk about.  Especially since they were just standing there with Bucky's hand still holding Steve's arm while he comfortingly stroked Steve's elbow.

"Is this," Bucky started before immediately pausing.  His brows furrowed and he averted his gaze.  Seemingly trying to think of what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it.  Steve recognized something flash across Bucky's expression, but couldn't place it.  Instead, Steve silently waited for Bucky to continue.

Finally, Bucky questioned, "Are you and Brock dating?"

Steve's brows were set in a deep, heavy furrow.  Of course, Steve and Brock weren't dating.  How could Steve even think about dating Brock when he was, very clearly, still completely and irrevocably in love with Bucky, and Bucky alone?  It just didn't make sense to Steve, and Steve scoffed, "What?  No."

Studying Steve, Bucky didn't seem all that convinced.  There wasn't the usual playfulness that Bucky usually masked his expression with.  No, this time, Bucky was completely serious in his evaluating.  Which caused Steve's heart to drop down into his stomach.

"You sure?"  Bucky asked.  Steve nodded his confirmation, and Bucky continued, "But he brought you flowers."

"Maybe, um," Steve started, feeling a lump form in his throat.  Pausing, to keep his emotions in check.  Averting his gaze, Steve focused on the pale pink sweater that Bucky was wearing underneath his jacket.  Shrugging, Steve attempted to downplay the whole gesture, "They're just flowers."

When Bucky didn't say anything, Steve chanced a glance up at the handsome brunet.  Thinking that Bucky didn't hear him, Steve wondered if he should repeat himself.  After all, it wasn't very often that Bucky was speechless.

However, Bucky had heard him.  Clearing his throat, Bucky dropped his hand from Steve's elbow and said, "Right.  Just flowers."

Seeming deflated, Bucky went to step around Steve to enter the house.  Yet, Steve reached out and took hold of Bucky's hand.  The gentle gesture stopped Bucky in his tracks.  Directing his gaze from their linked hands to Steve's face, Bucky brows briefly furrowed as he looked over Steve's face, searching for something.

Finally, Steve asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky assured, fixing a grin on his face.  His expression softened, but the coil in Steve's stomach didn't.  Especially not when Bucky pulled his hand from Steve's grasp.  Though, as Bucky companionably patted Steve's shoulder, he couldn't help but feel a little better.

Giving Steve's slender shoulder a comforting squeeze, Bucky suggested, "C'mon, let's get a drink."

And despite the grin on Bucky's face, Steve could tell that there was something bothering him.  Steve had spent months watching Bucky.  Had spent months recognizing the subtly that Bucky used.  The subtly that he masked under his playfulness.  The playfulness that Bucky used as a shield.  A shield to what exactly, Steve wasn't sure.  But Steve knew that it existed.

Lord knows that Steve knew Bucky's face better than his own on most days, if only due to Steve being completely captivated by everything that Bucky Barnes was.  Everything that Bucky wanted people to think he was, and more.

Well, at least, that was what Steve thought.  Whether it was true was still up for interpretation.  Even more so when Bucky playfully rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm securely around Steve's shoulders as he led them through the crowded frat house to the kitchen.  To the very room that Brock happened to be waiting for them in.

Dropping his arm from Steve's bony shoulders, Bucky graciously took the unopened beer that Brock handed him.  Steve did as well, and the pair immediately popped the top to their drinks as Brock held his own up in a toast.

Brock proposed, "To cupid!  May the bastard be kind!"

Steve and Bucky raised their bottles in solidarity, and all three took a drink.  As they stood there, Steve chanced a glance over at Bucky.  Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky flirtatiously winked, causing Steve to feel just as bubbly as the alcohol in his hand.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/729706714-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

"Dude, you suck!"  Sam complained, annoyed as he glared at Bucky beside him.

"Whatever," Bucky loudly chuckled.  Cutting off his own laughter, Bucky took his stance on his side of the table.  Holding the ping-pong ball and raised his hand as he mentally prepared himself to throw it.  However, Bucky crumpled into himself as another bout of laughter erupted from him.

"Just throw it already," Clint complained from his and Steve's side of the table.

"Hey," Bucky scolded, "It takes time for the perfect throw!"

Theatrically, Clint threw his head back as he groaned in annoyance.  Rubbing his hand over his face, he directed his attention at Bucky again and demanded, "Stop trying to show off and throw it!"

"I'm not showing off," Bucky scoffed, incredulous.  He exchanged a look with Steve and attractively rolled his eyes while asking Steve, "Can you believe him?"

Steve shrugged and sincerely smiled as he suggested, "Maybe you should just throw it."

"Alright, fine," Bucky arrogantly smirked and winked at Steve before lifting his arm again.  Doing a few practice motions before actually throwing it, but once the ball left his hand, the four watched the ball intently.  Only for the ball to completely miss the decorative pink solo cups.  Softly, Bucky said, "Well, shit."

Steve couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him in the moment.  Even once Clint handed him the ping-pong ball, Steve continued chuckling.  Not taking the game too seriously.  But that was probably because Steve was very buzzed in the moment.  Much like how Bucky was.  Of course, an argument could be made that Bucky was more so.

Without putting too much effort into his throw, the tiny pink ball landed in the solo cup, splashing the water onto the table.  Clint victoriously raised his arms in the air while Sam stated, "That's it, next time, it's roommates vs roommates!"

Shaking his head, Steve exchanged another look with Bucky.  Bucky's brows were arched expectantly as he smirked at Steve and finished off his beer.  And since Bucky did, Steve finished off his as well.  Setting the empty bottle on the table, Bucky attempted to discreetly gesture for Steve to join him to the designated dance area.

Before Steve could join Bucky though, Brock set his hand on the small of Steve's back while leaning in to ask, "Wanna get outta here."

Shuddering at the feeling of Brock's breath on his ear, Steve glanced over at Bucky.  Expecting Bucky to still be watching him like he often did, except Steve found Bucky to be looking at his feet instead.  Bucky ran his hand through his tousled brown tresses, attractively fluffing the strands in the process.

Not wanting to leave just yet, Steve stood up on his tip toes as he leaned in to speak over the music into Brock's ear, "I'm gonna get a drink."

"Okay," Brock nodded, agreeing to stay a bit longer.

As Steve started to return to his previous stance, flat on his feet, Brock must have been feeling emboldened.  Emboldened either by the alcohol or how the night was going.  Whatever it was, Brock leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's, completely stunning the smaller boy.

Stunning Steve so much that all Steve could do was stand there as Brock grew more confident.  Pressing in closer, one of Brock's large hands rested on Steve's hip before snaking around to hold him closer to his body.  Brock's other hand went to the back of Steve's head while deepening the kiss.

Due to the alcohol in his system, it took Steve a moment to finally gather his bearings.  Luckily, it didn't take long for Brock to understand that Steve was pushing him off, and Brock graciously let Steve go.  Which Steve hadn't expected, but was thankful for nonetheless.

For a moment, they just stood there, silently staring at each other.  Steve didn't know what to say or what to do.  All Steve could do was feel guilty.  Thinking that perhaps he had led Brock on.  That perhaps Steve unwittingly signaled to Brock that he had felt anything other than platonic towards the muscular boy.

Swallowing down his guilt, Steve gestured towards the kitchen while informing Brock, "I'm going to get a drink."

"Okay," Brock nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

By the look on Brock's face, Steve hoped that he understood that Steve didn't want to be with him.  Not even in the slightest.  Not even if Bucky didn't want Steve, Steve most definitely knew that he didn't want to be with Brock.

Feeling entirely too emotional, Steve moved quickly through the crowd of party goers to get to the kitchen.  Already planning on chugging at least one beer once he was there.  Then, Steve decided on chugging another after that to -- not only get the taste of Brock out of his mouth -- but to erase the kiss from his mind entirely.

However, nothing ever went the way that Steve planned.  Or at least, that was the way that it seemed to Steve.  Especially when he walked into the kitchen to find Bucky locking lips with none other than Sharon.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/729930154-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

Maybe it was the alcohol.  Maybe it was the kiss that he shared with Brock.  Maybe it was finding Sharon being consensually groped by her crush.  But if Steve was a betting man, he'd wager that it was finding the love of his life making out with someone that wasn't him.

Rushing out of the back door, Steve leaned over the deck railing as bile aggressively left his body.  Panting, Steve attempted to spit the remaining taste out of his mouth.  But the bitterness was still there, unfortunately.  And the saltiness from the tears that streamed down his heated face wasn't helping matters either.

"Steve?"  Bucky's familiar voice came from behind Steve.

Pushing himself away from the banister, Steve wiped his mouth on the purple sleeve of Kristin's sweater.  More due to his clumsiness than his buzzed state, Steve stumbled over his own feet.  Before he could fall though, Bucky was there to catch him.

"Let go," Steve demanded, pushing at Bucky.

"You're drunk," Bucky insisted, not budging one bit.  No matter how much Steve weakly tried to get Bucky away from him.  Bucky even had the audacity to tell Steve, "And you need your jacket."

"Oh my god," Steve rolled his eyes and pushed at Bucky's broad, stable frame.  The bitterness wasn't just in his mouth though as Steve sneered, "Why do you even care?"

"Are you serious?"  Bucky scoffed, keeping a secure grip on Steve's slender waist as to help Steve's balance.

With furrowed brows, Bucky studied Steve.  It was clear just how hurt Bucky was by Steve's question.  It was also clear that Bucky was determined in figuring out what Steve was actually thinking in that moment.

However, before Bucky could question Steve any further, Steve completely dissolved into a puddle of tears.  And one would assume that Steve's blurred vision would make it easier to ignore the absolute despair that washed over Bucky's torturously handsome face.  Instead, that seemed to be the only thing that Steve could focus on, causing more tears to spring up.  Caused a rattling sob to break through Steve's frail frame.

Not being able to hold himself up any longer, Steve allowed his thin legs to give out beneath him.  Completely ignoring his well-being while also being aware, and finding a bit of comfort in simply knowing that Bucky was there to catch him.  Even if it was just in the context of making sure that Steve wouldn't get physically hurt, instead of the context of his heart.

Tightening his secure grip, Bucky graciously lowered them until they were sitting on the cold deck.  Despite Steve's need to run and be as far away from Bucky in that moment as possible, Steve couldn't deny that being wrapped in Bucky's wiry, strong arms was comforting.  In fact, Steve felt the sudden urge to allow Bucky hold him and comfort him.

So, Steve turned in Bucky's arms and buried his face in Bucky's broad chest.  Momentarily Steve felt bad about staining Bucky's soft, pale pink sweater with his tears and snot.  Not to mention how awful he felt considering he had just vomited.

All in all, it wasn't shaping up to be a good night for Steve.  Of course, Steve hadn't really thought that it would be, but he still expected something better than _this_.  Especially with how good his day had been before the party.

"Hey, it's okay," Bucky reassured, rubbing his large hand along Steve's naturally crooked spine in a comforting manner.  Smoothing down Steve's messy, floppy blond hair, Bucky asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No-oh," Steve hiccupped between sobs, nuzzling closer while tightening his grasp on Bucky's torso.

"Okay," Bucky surrendered, just holding Steve and allowing Steve to hold him, which Steve greatly appreciated.

Yet, the longer that Bucky held Steve, the more Steve longed for more than what they were.  More than what they had.  Sure, their _whatever_ hadn't lasted necessarily long, but Steve still found himself missing everything.  Missing the cuddling.  Missing the kisses.  Really just missing Bucky.

With his mouth softly pressed to Steve's hair, Bucky questioned, "Should I get Brock?"

A new bout of tears started spilling from Steve's blue eyes, but he still somehow managed to find the strength to pull himself away.  Wiping his wet face on the borrowed sweater's sleeve, Steve begged for his tears to cease.  Sniffling, Steve assumed, "I'm sure that you want to get back to Sharon."

"That's not," Bucky paused, studying Steve's flushed face.  The palpable sadness radiating from Bucky was too much for Steve, causing more tears to build in Steve's eyes.  Before Bucky could continue, it was suddenly obvious just how loud the party was and Bucky briefly looked around at the craziness.  Bucky pleaded, "Let's get outta here."

Instead of declining Bucky's offer the same way that he declined Brock's, Steve simply agreed.  Desperately needing a bed.  Whether it be his own or Bucky's, Steve didn’t care.  All he knew was that he didn't want to be alone.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/730061732-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

Holding out Steve's jacket to him, Bucky must've read Steve's face because he simply sighed, "Please, just put it on."

Sniffling, Steve took his jacket from Bucky and slipped it onto his slim frame.  Originally, Steve had assumed that Bucky was going to get Brock to walk him home.  So, when Bucky pulled on his own jacket, Steve's brows furrowed and he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk you home," Bucky scoffed.  As he fixed his jacket collar, Bucky paused and said, "Unless you'd rather have… someone else."

Silently, Steve replied by shaking his head.  Steve didn't want anyone else.  Not to walk him home.  Not to bring him flowers.  Not to hold him close.  Not to comfort him.  Not to kiss him.  So, no, Steve didn't want anyone else.  Not now.  Possibly, not ever.

Regaining some of his courageousness, Steve assured and confessed, "I don't want anyone else."

"Okay," Bucky nodded.  Bucky averted his gaze as he fixed his jacket collar, but Steve still spotted the small smirk on his attractive lips.

"Okay," Steve repeated, agreeing.  Sniffling, Steve shoved his hands into his pockets while hunching over, as though he was trying to fold into himself.

Concerned, Bucky suggested, "C'mon."

Nodding, Steve wiped the few escaped tears and left the party with Bucky.  Briefly, Steve wondered if he should go back into the house to tell Brock that he was going home.  But Bucky had reassured Steve that he would take care of things.  So, clearly Brock already knew, right?

"You okay?"  Bucky softly questioned.

Steve directed his attention to the handsome brunet beside him to find that Bucky was already intently watching him.  As his heart stuttered with the sheer vulnerability in Bucky's steel-blue eyes, Steve silently nodded his reply.  Steve wasn't okay.  Not even close.  But he had a feeling that he could be.

With Bucky, Steve knew that he could be anything.  Even if it meant that Steve was just content and okay.

As Steve shivered at both the breeze and the way that Bucky was looking over at him, Bucky asked, "Cold?"

"A little," Steve softly admitted.  Sniffling in hopes of keeping the snot from leaving his nose.

"C'mere," Bucky offered as he securely wrapped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders, pulling him close.  Steve was sure that if it wasn't so cold, Bucky would've offered him his jacket.  But Steve knew that he'd always prefer this; sharing body heat on their way back to Steve's dorm.

Once they reached Steve's residence hall, Steve half-thought that Bucky would leave him there.  Of course, Steve didn't know why he thought that when deep his bones he knew that Bucky would never leave him there at the door.  Bucky would at least make sure that he was in his dorm.

The pair entered the building, with Bucky's arm still wrapped around Steve's shoulders.  It felt like old times.  Back when they were together.  Steve longed to have that.  No, Steve longed to have more.

Just thinking about what they had -- and what they lost -- made Steve want to cry.  Leaving Steve absolutely racked with a deep melancholy.  Even with Bucky's arm holding him close, Steve still couldn't stop the tears from building in his eyes.

Finally reaching Steve's dorm, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them over to Bucky.  Although Bucky had drank more, Steve was the drunk one.

Effortlessly, Bucky unlocked the door and pushed it open.  Only then did his arm drop from Steve's shoulders.  Steve, could feel it.  That Bucky was going to leave.  And in Steve's attempt to keep his emotions under control, he sniffled and quickly wiped the tears that escaped.

Noticing that Bucky had followed him into the room, Steve wiped at his face some more and told him, "I'm gonna brush my teeth."

"Okay," Bucky replied, closing the door and giving Steve some hope.

Sniffling again, Steve entered the bathroom and locked the door behind himself.  Putting his hands on the sink counter, Steve studied his reflection.  Blotchy, tear-stained face.  Red-rimmed eyes that made the blue of his irises stand out.  Mainly, Steve thought that he looked rather pathetic in the moment, so he quickly moved on to brushing his teeth like he told Bucky he was going to do.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/730108778-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

Once done, Steve put his toothbrush back in its designated spot, and splashed some water on his face.  As though that would help him in any way.  Of course, it didn't.  And since Steve didn't want to spend too much time in the bathroom, Steve was quick to leave.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Steve found Bucky sitting on the edge of his bed.  Bucky had been staring down at his clasped hands, but with the ruckus that Steve had caused, his gaze immediately snapped to Steve.  It also led Bucky to stand from his spot to help Steve as much as he could.

"You okay?"  Bucky sincerely asked, gently grabbing onto Steve's elbow to help the smaller boy with his balance.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, his voice hoarse.

Nodding, Bucky helped Steve sit on his bed and then took a step back.  Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets and Steve couldn't help but watch him.  Looking up at Bucky now while Bucky consciously chose not to watch him, Steve knew that he was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen.  With a jaw that could cut glass and a smile that put the sun to shame, Steve knew that he never had a chance.  Especially not with those luminous eyes of his.

"You sure you're okay?"  Bucky questioned, glancing over at Steve.

"Yeah," Steve reassured, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  Swallowing down the growing lump in his throat, Steve apologized, "I'm sorry.  I didn't know that I was an emotional drunk."

Bucky softly chuckled and said, "You're fine.  You don't have to apologize."

"I just, uh, feel bad that you, um," Steve sighed through his nose, "That you had to leave the party."

"It's alright," Bucky shrugged, running his hand through his hair as he continued, "I was probably going to leave soon anyway."

"Right," Steve nodded.  Looking down at his hands in his lap, Steve assumed that Bucky was going to leave again, and he said, "Yeah, okay."

Slightly shuffling his feet, Bucky declared, "I should, um, I should…  I mean, you're okay, right?  So, I should probably --"

"Stay," Steve pleaded, looking up at Bucky.  Bucky studied Steve, causing Steve's chest to clench as he figured, "You don't have to.  I just --"

"I'll stay," Bucky loudly interrupted, surprising Steve completely.  Not just with the words themselves, but with the sheer volume and delivery of them.  It was almost as though Bucky had been suppressing them for too long and was jumping at the first opportunity to share them.

Bashfully, and blushing, Bucky lowered his voice as he continued, "I mean, if you want me to."

"Yeah, I want you to," Steve confirmed.  Steve was sure that his cheeks were red, but he didn't care in the moment.

"Okay," Bucky agreed, biting back his own grin.  With that, Bucky shrugged out of his jacket and gestured towards Steve, "Want me to hang it up for you?"

Almost forgetting that he was still wearing his jacket to begin with, Steve quickly shrugged out of the garment and handed it over to Bucky.  Sheepishly, Steve said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Bucky smiled, crossing the room to hang their jackets up.  Slipping off his shoes while by the door, Bucky glanced over at Steve to find him taking off his shoes as well.

Once their shoes were off, Bucky crossed the room back to Steve.  For a moment, Bucky just stood there while Steve sat there on the edge of his bed with his hands on his knobby knees.  Steve wondered if he should ask Bucky to sit down.

Before Steve could make up his mind though, Bucky took a seat beside him.  Not too close, just close enough for every cell in Steve's body to long for Bucky.  Long for Bucky to move closer.  To reach over and pull Steve into him.  To be held.

Bucky cleared his throat, gaining Steve's attention.  Bucky kept his gaze forward, off Steve as he asked Steve, "Should we, um…  Are you, uh… tired?"

"Sure," Steve nodded and stood from his bed.  When he stood, he was ready to strip down, but now he wasn't so sure.  After all, they weren't together.  Would it be weird to sleep in his boxer briefs?  Should he sleep in pajamas?  A little helplessly, Steve started, "Um…"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Bucky smirked.

Steve softly chuckled, agreeing, and was glad that the air seemed a bit lighter.  More at ease, Steve grabbed at the back of his neck to pull the borrowed sweater over his head.  Due to his poor balance thanks to the alcohol, Steve stumbled in the process of removing his sweater.  Before he could fall though, Bucky grasped his hips to steady him.

Pulling the sweater off completely, Steve fixed his plain white t-shirt, and bashfully looked down at Bucky, "Thanks."

"No problem," Bucky sincerely smiled, almost reluctantly letting his hands drop from Steve's hips.

Steve tried not to show how crushed he was in that moment as he took a step away from Bucky to remove his own skinny jeans.  Only then did Bucky stand from his spot on the bed to start removing his own clothing.  At that, Steve prayed that he wouldn't get a boner.

Once Steve was done to his socks, boxer briefs, and white t-shirt, he climbed into his bed.  Moving to lay closest to the wall, so there'd be enough room for Bucky too, Steve briefly wondered if Bucky would even want to share a bed with him.  After all, they weren't together.  And even though they were friends, they weren't exactly cuddle buddies.

"Do you, um… I think I have an extra blanket in my closet," Steve finally stated.

"I mean," Bucky paused, gesturing towards Steve's bed, "If you don't… We don't, uh…  I can sleep on the, um, floor if you prefer."

"No," Steve protested.  Even in that moment, Steve knew that he was just a little too loud and he blushed as he clarified, "I just wasn’t sure if you'd want to… share a bed."

"Okay," Bucky confirmed, allowing his eyes to roam over Steve's petite frame.  Realizing that Steve had caught him looking at him, Bucky blushed and averted his gaze down to the floor.  Glancing back at Steve, Bucky pinched his own white t-shirt and asked, "Do you mind if I take this off?"

Steve attempted to blink away all the dirty thoughts that he was having in that moment, he silently shook his head in reply.  Bucky smirked and pulled off his undershirt.  Tossing it in the pile on the floor with the rest of his clothing, Bucky climbed into the bed beside Steve.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/730567026-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

At first, the pair just laid there on their backs with their arms touching.  To Steve, it was obvious of what they had lost.  They had lost the ease between them.  Had lost the way that they would hold each other.  And thanks to the alcohol, the tears started to freely fall from his eyes.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Steve sniffled and wiped his wet face.  Of course, because they were laying silently in the dark, Bucky wasn't completely oblivious.  And because Bucky wasn't oblivious, he rolled onto his side to face Steve.  Softly, Bucky asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Steve just shook his head and sniffled as he tried to calm himself.  Wiping his eyes as more tears fell much to Steve's chagrin.  All Steve could do was pray for the tears to stop.  Steve didn't understand why he was so emotional.

"Stevie, c'mon," Bucky soothingly pleaded.  Tenderly, Bucky reached out and touched Steve's hand, "Talk to me, please?"

Shaking his head again, a racking sob escaped Steve's small body.  That caused Bucky to pull Steve into him.  Still crying, Steve buried his face in Bucky's chest and wrapped his arms around Bucky's torso.  Holding each other close, Bucky comfortingly whispered, "It's okay.  You're okay.  We're okay."

"I… just… miss… you… so… much," Steve sobbed into Bucky's chest.

Bucky gave Steve a comforting squeeze and smoothed his hand over Steve's hair as he softly reminded, "I'm right here, you don't have to miss me.  Stevie, I'm right here."

Steve shook his head.  But before he could explain himself further, another sob broke through him.  Steve knew that he needed to stop.  He didn't want to seem pathetic.  Especially not in front of Bucky.  Yet, the tears kept falling.  Wetting Bucky's bare chest in the process.  Even dampening Bucky's attractive chest hair with his tears.

"It's okay," Bucky whispered, his chin resting on Steve's head.  As he soothingly rubbed Steve's back, hoping to comfort Steve further while he said, "I'm right here.  I'm right here."

As Steve's sobs started to calm, Bucky still held him close.  His hand still stroked Steve's crooked spine.  Steve wasn't sure if it was the comforting movement.  Or if it was Bucky's tranquil tone.  Whatever it was, Steve's tears soon ceased.

Sensing that Steve was in a better state of mind, Bucky asked, "You okay."

Nodding, Steve sniffled and croaked, "Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"  Bucky softly questioned.

"No," Steve's voice was hoarse.  Slightly shaking his head, Steve simultaneously nuzzled further into Bucky's strong frame.

"You sure?"  Bucky asked.  When Steve nodded his confirmation, Bucky offered, "It might make you feel better."

Steve knew that he should talk about what he was feeling.  But Steve couldn't help but be entirely terrified that it would push Bucky away.  And with Bucky holding him so close, he wasn't ready to give that up.  Not yet, at least.  Not ever, really.

"C'mon," Bucky pleaded.  His tone soft, and welcoming.  Even as he gently teased, "A big tough guy like you going soft on me?"

Playfully, Steve scoffed.  Wanting to make Bucky understand just how important he was to Steve, Steve gave his torso a tender squeeze.  Tilting his head slightly, Steve unexpectedly yawn and asked, "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

Bucky was quiet for a moment, before conceding, "Okay."

Although Steve would've preferred to stay in their current position, Bucky moved to lay on his back.  Steve was sure that Bucky wouldn't want to hold him, and was preparing himself to be fine with just sharing his bed with Bucky.  But then Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's torso, reeling him in.

Getting comfortable, Steve rested his head on Bucky's chest.  Feeling secure with Bucky's arm around his waist, Steve could feel the weight of the night wash over him, leaving him extremely fatigued.

"Hey, Steve," Bucky softly questioned in the dark while his hand mindlessly stroked at Steve's arm, causing goosebumps to form.

Steve cleared his throat and asked, "Yeah?"

For a moment, Bucky was silent and Steve wondered if Bucky had spoken at all.  Of course, once Bucky had talked, Steve wished that he hadn't.  Especially when he sounded so… hurt.

"Did you even open your present?"

 _So, he had noticed_ , was the first thought that crossed Steve's mind.  Swallowing down the lump forming in his throat, Steve said, "Of course, I did."

Bucky was quiet again.  Steve couldn't help but worry his lower lip with his teeth as he waited for whatever Bucky was going to say.  And like before, Steve couldn't help but wish that Bucky hadn't.

"Then, why haven't…" Bucky paused and asked, "Why don't you use it?"

Steve shrugged and fibbed, "I don't know."

"Jesus," Bucky scoffed, "You don't gotta lie to me."

"I'm not," Steve protested.

"Steve, c'mon," Bucky sighed.  After a moment, Bucky continued, "If you don't… like it… you could always give it back."

"No," Steve pushed himself up on his elbow, so he could look down at Bucky.  Trying to reassure Bucky, Steve confessed, "It's beautiful."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"  Bucky asked, his brows set in a deep, confused and hurt furrow.  "Why don't you use it?"

 _Because I'm in love with you_ , Steve thought.  But he knew that he couldn't tell Bucky.  He needed to protect himself.  At all costs.  So, Steve lied, "I'm waiting until my current one is full."

Bucky studied Steve.  And for a moment, Steve was sure that Bucky was going to call him out on his shit.  Thankfully though, Bucky simply asked, "You sure you like it?"

"I love it," Steve honestly answered, while thinking, _I love you_.

Seemingly satisfied with Steve's confession, Bucky's expression smoothed.  Again, Bucky reeled Steve back in to hold him close.  Steve didn't mind though as he nuzzled further into Bucky's side and closed his eyes.

Softly, Bucky wished Steve, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Steve quietly replied, allowing his body to be taken over by sleep.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/730840911-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

Steve was awoken in the early hours of the morning by soft lips against his neck and a hard cock against his ass.  Still groggy, it took Steve a moment to realize that, no, he wasn't dreaming.  Steve was, in fact, awake.  And Bucky was, indeed, tenderly cuddling him from behind.

Somehow the pair had moved to spooning throughout the night with Steve facing the wall and Bucky's arms securely wrapped around him.  Soft snores were coming from the sleeping brunet, and Steve's heart stuttered in his chest.  This was what he had missed.  This was what he had been longing for from the very moment he had lost it.

Of course, as Steve's body became more aware of Bucky's raging erection, Steve could feel his own body reacting.  As his own prick started to stiffen at the mere sensation of Bucky's dick pressed against him, Steve considered leaving the bed to wank one out in the bathroom.  Seriously considering it.  Especially when Bucky's cock twitched behind him.

The thing was, Steve didn't want to leave the bed.  No, Steve refused to let anything make him get up.  Even once his member started weighing in on the debate.

Yet, with Bucky's hard-on pressed tightly along his ass and Bucky's lips unintentionally sensually pressed to Steve's neck, his resolve was faltering.  Heavily faltering.  Not wanting to -- but seeing no other choice -- Steve decided to slightly move out of Bucky's grasp.

Steve attempted to move without waking Bucky up.  However, it back fired as soon as Steve tried, as Bucky's arms tightened their grasp on Steve's petite frame.  Bucky's snores briefly stopped as he nuzzled closer to Steve; seemingly recognizing his own arousal in that moment.  At the sensation, Bucky faintly moaned against Steve's slender shoulder.

Feeling Bucky's hot breath fanning across Steve's shoulder, even through the t-shirt, Steve could still feel Bucky's breath.  Which only had more of a reaction as Steve's dick gave an interested twitch.  Not only his hardening member, as his whole body let out a shudder.

That simple action seemed to be enough for Bucky to realize that he was awake and for him to pull back and apologize, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Steve breathlessly assured, glancing over his shoulder at Bucky.  Bucky silently nodded and rolled onto his back.  Bucky seemed just as breathless as Steve, and Bucky raked his hand through his sleep tousled hair.

Steve wasn't sure what came over him in that moment, but he knew that he wanted Bucky.  Rolling over and surging forward to press his lips to Bucky's.  Fleetingly, Steve wondered if that was the right move and he started to pull back.  However, Bucky wrapped his hand around the back of Steve's head, bringing their lips together again as he reciprocated the kiss.

Emboldened, Steve climbed on top of Bucky, straddling the handsome brunet.  As Steve let out a low, guttural groan, as he dropped his hips along Bucky's erection.  Spurring Bucky on, he bucked his hips and gave Steve's slender hips a tender squeeze.

"Fuck," Steve moaned as he continued his grinding, dropping his head to the crook of Bucky's neck.

Moaning, Bucky's large hands moved up Steve's body, sliding under Steve's t-shirt.  Feeling Bucky's hands on his skin, Steve leaned back and pulled off the plain white shirt.  At that, Bucky sat up and started peppering sensual kisses along Steve's prominent collarbones.

Wanting Bucky, then and now, Steve huskily questioned, "Do you have a condom?"

Nodding, Bucky kept his lips on Steve's skin as he answered, "Yeah."

Despite Bucky's protest, Steve climbed off his lap.  Steve crawled over to his desk where he promptly reached into the top drawer and pulled out his bottle of lube.  Bucky took that as his opportunity to climb off the bed to grab the condom from his jean's pocket.

As both went back to their spots on the bed, they removed their boxer briefs.  It didn't take long for both to go back to their carnal activities.  With sloppy kisses, Steve laid back on his bed, pulling Bucky down on top of him.  Wanting more.  Wanting everything.

Although Steve would've liked for them to keep kissing, he wasn't going to protest when Bucky started trailing his lips down his fragile frame.  Reaching Steve's cock, Bucky mouthed down the length before taking the head in his mouth.

Steve tilted his head back in ecstasy and allowed himself to fully enjoy the pleasure of the moment.  Sure, Steve knew that they shouldn't be doing this.  Steve _really_ knew that he shouldn't be doing _this_.  But all Steve wanted was Bucky.  And as long as Bucky was there, enthusiastically participating, he was going to take whatever Bucky was willing to give.

In that moment, Bucky just happened to want the same thing as Steve.

Slicking his fingers, Bucky tenderly eased his index finger into Steve while his mouth lovingly slid down Steve's eager cock.  Simultaneously stretching Steve open and tantalizingly working to unravel him in the most delicious of ways.  Leaving Steve begging for more.

Luckily, Bucky was more than happy to consent.  Even excitedly rolling the condom on in record breaking time.  As Bucky crawled over Steve to take his place between Steve's thin legs, Steve stopped him.

Immediately, Bucky sat back on his heels and sincerely asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Steve quickly reassured, sitting up as well.

Trying to ease Bucky's concern, Steve set his hand on Bucky's bare, hairy chest.  To make his point even more clear, Steve leaned forward and softly kissed Bucky's red lips.  Just a chaste kiss, and when Steve pulled back he couldn't help but smile at the way that Bucky was looking at him.

Deciding to be bold, Steve started gently pushing at Bucky's broad shoulder.  With furrowed brows and a smirk, Bucky wasn't sure what to think, but started to lay back on the bed.  Emboldened, Steve climbed on top of Bucky.  Straddling Bucky's body once again, Steve kept eye contact as he lowered himself onto Bucky's erection.

"Fuck," Bucky gasped, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back and grasped at Steve's hips.

Silently, Steve agreed with Bucky's statement as he steadied himself by setting his hands on Bucky's chest.  Lifting himself off, almost completely, with only keeping the head of Bucky's dick in him before enticingly grinding back down, reseating Bucky inside of him.

"Holy shit," Bucky breathlessly stated, allowing Steve to set the rhythm, but keeping his hands on Steve's hips to help guide the petite blond.

As they continued, Steve took a hold of his own cock and began stroking himself in time with the casual pace that they had set.  Noticing Steve's actions, Bucky took the initiative to thrust up, quickening the pace and thoroughly rubbing against Steve's prostate.

Gasping, Steve's come painted Bucky's stomach, completely surprising both at the suddenness of Steve's orgasm.  Feeling boneless, Steve dropped down, limp, on top of Bucky.  As Steve buried his face into the crook of Bucky's sweaty neck, Bucky's own orgasm washed over him.

Trying to regain their breath, Bucky soothingly stroked Steve's back.  Then, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's torso, holding him close.  Practically preening at the affection, Steve didn't mind the soft kisses that Bucky was pressing to Steve's temple.

After a while, however, the pair separated to clean themselves up.  But were quick to climb back into Steve's bed.  Taking on their previous positions of Steve being the little spoon, and Bucky securely wrapping his arms around Steve's torso while nuzzling his face into the back of Steve's neck.

Drowsy from the day itself and their carnal activities, Steve closed his eyes, ready for sleep.  Of course, that changed when Bucky whispered, "You know I'm not going anywhere, right?"

The butterflies in Steve's stomach took flight, and Steve laced his fingers with Bucky's as he softly confessed, "I do now."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/730882511-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

Waking up, degree by slow degree, Steve's thoughts kept circling around to Bucky.  Of course, that wasn't entirely out of the norm.  Considering Steve's thoughts were usually consumed by all that Bucky encompassed.  This particular morning, though, it was more than just the usual Bucky-led thoughts.  Mainly, Steve wondered what everything that happened between them over the night meant.

Did it mean a new start?

With every fiber of Steve's being, he hoped that it was.  The way that Bucky had held him.  Had comforted him.  Had wrapped Steve up in his arms like he was never going to let him go.

And despite Steve's better judgement, Steve couldn't help but jump right back in.  Even if his brain was desperately trying to warn his heart to tread lightly.  All Steve wanted to do was to jump in and hope that Bucky would catch him.

Completely enthralled with all the possibilities, Steve rolled over to start this new part of his life and greet the person he wanted to start it with.  However, Steve didn't find Bucky beside him.

With furrowed brows, Steve sat up and glanced towards the bathroom.  The door was open, the light was off.  Even more confused, Steve glanced to the side of the bed where Bucky's pile of clothes had been the previous night.  Yet, the pile wasn't there either.

Feeling the anxiety rise in himself, Steve climbed out of his bed and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.  His chest tightening when he realized that Bucky's shoes and jacket were gone.

Bucky was gone.

After everything that they went through.  After everything that happened the previous night.  After telling Steve that he would always be there.  That he wouldn't leave.

But Bucky was gone.  Completely fucked off.

Fleetingly, Steve filled with hope that Bucky had left a note.  Looking at his desk.  Glancing at Sam's desk.  Even looking over Sam's unslept, perfectly made bed.  Nothing.  There wasn't anything.  Not even as he looked around his bed to make sure that it didn't fall on the floor.

Nope.  Nothing.  Nada.  Zilch.  Zero.

And Steve's chest tightened as he couldn't help but think, _not again_.  Feeling entirely foolish for trusting and believing Bucky.  He should've known better.  He should've protected himself.  He should've --

Steve could feel the tears building in his eyes, and he hated himself for it.  Hated that he had done this to himself.  Hated that he had trusted Bucky, against his better judgement.

Trying to keep his cool, Steve decided to distract himself by getting ready for his day.  Almost as though nothing had happened.  Almost as though the previous night was just a dream.  As though he hadn't given his heart to Bucky so easily.

Of course, he couldn't hide from himself.  Especially not when his reflection showed the true heartbreak written all over his expression.  Causing his heart to break just a little bit more.

Brushing his teeth, he heard the door unlock.  Steve wasn't ready for Sam to be back yet.  He still needed to gain control over his emotions.  And Steve most definitely wasn't ready to see Sam because he knew that one look at him, he'd crumple.  Crumple under the guilt and the crushing realization that he was an idiot.

Finishing up, Steve quickly spit the foamy dregs into the sink.  Aggressively scrubbing his face in hopes that that would hide just how flush he was, but not really thinking that it would.  Looking at his reflection only solidified his doubts.

Hoping that Sam wouldn't see through his charade, Steve exited the bathroom.  Stopping dead in his tracks when he found Bucky trying to balance a drink carrier in hand while simultaneously attempting to take off his jacket as he clenched a paper bag in his mouth.  Not to mention how Bucky was also trying to slip off his shoes.

Shoes off, half of his jacket removed, Bucky glanced up to find Steve.  Blushing, Bucky removed the paper bag from his mouth so he could bashfully greet Steve, "Hey, I was try--"

Surging forward, Steve interrupted Bucky by capturing Bucky's lips in a passionate kiss.  The weight lifted off Steve's tiny, fragile shoulders, Steve brought his hand to the back of Bucky's head, tangling his fingers in the soft tresses.

Leaning back so he could look up at Bucky's face, Steve stroked the hair at the back of Bucky's neck as he greeted, "Hi."

"Hi," Bucky softly chuckled, bringing his forehead down to rest against Steve's.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/731271752-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

Sitting on Steve's made bed, Bucky studied Steve for a moment before asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Steve honestly answered.  Sure, his eyes were red and his face was flushed, but he was better.  Knowing that Bucky didn't dip out.  Learning that Bucky had only left to get coffee and chocolate chip muffins, Steve knew that he was okay.  He was content.

Bucky didn't seem entirely convinced, but he decided not to say anything.  Instead, picking at his muffin, but not eating it.  Which worried Steve.  Typically, Bucky wasn't one to seem so torn.  Suddenly, Steve wondered if he had jumped to a ridiculous conclusion of thinking that they were on the same page.

"We need to talk," Bucky finally stated.

Steve swallowed down the lump forming in his throat and said, "Yeah, we do."

"So, um," Bucky started, keeping his gaze down, on the comforter.  "I, uh…  I know that I was… stupid."  Steve watched him intently as Bucky's brows furrowed and he continued, "I know that I should've talked to you.  About what we wanted.  Back when we were…"

Bucky raked his hand through his hair.  Clearly frustrated as he glanced up at Steve.  "Listen, I know.  I know, that I should've… asked… what you wanted, instead of just assuming that you were also seeing other people.  I --"

"Wait," Steve interrupted with a scoff.  Impatiently, Bucky chewed on the inside of his cheek and Steve asked, "You thought that _I_ was seeing other people?"  Silently, Bucky nodded his confirmation and Steve scoffed again.  A little incredulous at the ridiculous suggestion.

"I mean," Bucky shrugged and softly confessed, "You're… amazing.  You're intelligent, funny -- but in a more subtle, dry way.  Not to mention talented.  Plus, you're a good person -- like the best person that I've ever met.  And you, you drive me crazy."

Pathetically blushing, Steve pressed his lips together in hopes of keeping his smile small, private even.  As much as Steve wanted to take Bucky's words at face value, he couldn't help but think about Stephanie.  Couldn't help but wonder why Bucky felt the need to be with other people if he was supposedly crazy about Steve.

And despite Steve wanting to stay in the moment, he knew that he had to ask, "If you're crazy about me, why were you with other people?"

Helplessly, Bucky shrugged, "I told you.  I thought that you were seeing other people."

"That," Steve paused, directing his attention to his lap, "That didn't answer my question."

For a moment, it was silent.  Steve glanced up at Bucky to find his gaze cast down to his own lap.  Briefly, Steve wondered if he should've asked that particular question.  But he needed to know.  If they were ever going to try again, Steve needed to know.  Even if they weren't going to, Steve still needed to know.

"I know," Bucky finally conceded.  Clearing his throat, Bucky softly continued, "I've never been in a relationship before.  At least, not an exclusive one."  Bucky shrugged again.  Looking up at Steve, Bucky apologized, "I'm sorry.  I was… afraid."

"Afraid?"  Steve asked.

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed.  "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."  Trying to ease the mood, Bucky softly chuckled, "I mean, I realize now that that was most definitely a flawed way to go about things.  Especially since I ruined everything and hurt you.  I just couldn't help but think that…"

Hanging on Bucky's every word, Steve didn't dare to speak up.  He needed the rest of that sentence.  He needed this confession.  He needed to hear Bucky say it.

"Couldn't help but think that you could really fucking mess me up.  I'm," Bucky paused.  His expression revealing just how vulnerable he was in that moment as he continued, "I'm not lying when I say that you drive me crazy.  I don't know what it is exactly.  But I know that when I'm with you, I'm where I want to be.  And it's terrifying to think that you could just…"

"Break your heart," Steve assumed.

"Yeah," Bucky breathlessly acknowledged.  Chewing on his lower lip, Bucky apologized, "I'm sorry again."

"Thanks," Steve said, and meant it.  Of course, they still needed to address, "Where do we go from here?"

"Where do _you_ want us to go?"  Bucky asked, intently watching Steve.

Trying to be more courageous.  Trying to be more bold when it came to what he wanted and who he wanted, Steve admitted, "I want to be with you."

Bucky bit back his grin at that, seemingly pleased by Steve's confession.  And maybe because Steve had been honest, Bucky decided to be so as well.  Bucky sincerely stated, "Good.  I want to be with you too."

Although Steve wanted to drift up to cloud nine where he could merrily exist in the knowledge that Bucky wanted to be with him too, his anxieties kept him grounded.  His fears that he wouldn't be enough for Bucky, dampened the instant joy.  Fearing that Bucky would still want to have an open _whatever_.

"What about Sharon?"  Steve questioned, "Or Stephanie?  Or… anyone, really?"

Instead of answering, Bucky asked, "What about Brock?"

"Brock and I are friends," Steve answered.  Hoping that since he answered, Bucky would too.

"I'm friends with lots of people," Bucky shrugged with a shit-eating grin.  When Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky candidly told Steve, "If you want to be exclusive, we can be exclusive."

With a stuttering heart, Steve wanted to make sure that Bucky truly meant what he said.  So, Steve asked, "Are you sure?"

Bucky's expression soft, as he genuinely confirmed, "More than anything."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/731697296-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

Starting over.

That was what Steve and Bucky had decided on.  Of course, it wasn't that difficult of a decision to make.  Especially not for Steve, at least.  And although Steve thought that he was the only one to be more than willing to dive into the relationship, he was more than just a little delighted  that Bucky seemed to be doing the same.

And with all that starting over entailed, both knew that they needed to take it slow.  Needed to set things straight with each other.  And with everyone else.

“So, let me get this straight,” Sam started, sitting across from Steve on his own bed while Steve sat on his.  “You and Bucky are —“

“Starting over,” Steve confirmed.

“Right,” Sam studied Steve for a moment.  Even narrowing his eyes at the petite boy as he genuinely questioned, “Why?”

“Why?”  Steve repeated with furrowed brows.

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed and clarified, “What changed?”

Sheepishly, Steve averted his gaze while he thought  about the previous weekend.  Thought about the glorious night of the Valentine Mixer.  Thought about the beautiful, honest, vulnerable things Bucky said.  How Bucky had comforted him when he needed him the most.

As though Sam could read Steve’s mind, he sighed.  A bit too defeatedly, in Steve’s opinion.  Scrubbing his hand over his face, Sam started, “I’m not going to tell you what to do.”

 _Uh oh_ , Steve couldn’t help but think.  Feeling utterly guilty.  Especially since Sam had been there through it all.  Had heard both sides of the story.  Had picked Steve up and had been a shoulder to cry on.  Literally.  And now Steve was going to pretend that none of that happened?

Yeah, Steve felt guilty.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Sam finished, looking positively solemn.  Even though Sam didn’t say it, Steve could still hear it in Sam’s smooth voice:  he didn’t want Steve to get hurt _again_.

“I know,” Steve acknowledged.  Positively grateful for Sam and all that he has done.  Steve wanted to reassure Sam as much as he needed to reassure himself, so he said, “We’re taking it slow.”

“Is that what you want?”  Sam questioned, truly trying to get behind this and be supportive.  But also trying to make sure that his two friends were on the same page.

Silently, Steve nodded his confirmation and Sam asked, “Is that what he wants?”

“Bucky’s the one who suggested it,” Steve fondly answered while his cheeks started to tint pink.

A small smile crossed Sam’s face at that.  Then, Sam teased, “If you two start making out at game night again, you’re permanently uninvited.”

“Okay,” Steve giggled, agreeing to the new rule while thriving on the possibility of having that back.

“And although you don’t need me to fight your battles,” Sam started standing from his bed, “Just know that if he breaks your heart again, I’ll kick his ass.”

Steve smirked and playfully questioned, “I thought Bucky was your friend.”

“He is,” Sam easily answered.  Shrugging, Sam explained, “Doesn’t mean he gets an exception.  Big Brother Sam is always ready to stand up for what’s right.”

“Oh my god,” Steve chuckled, lilting to the side and hiding his face in his pillow.

“Too much?”  Sam questioned once Steve’s laughter died down.

“No,” Steve honestly answered.  Throwing a pillow at Sam, Steve sincerely stated, “Just enough.”

“Good,” Sam smiled, catching the pillow and tossing it right back at Steve.

Just like that, everything was fine.  No, better than fine.  It was how it should have been all along.

Steve and Sam had always had this ease between them.  Something that Steve had never experienced before.  But even with them having that natural chemistry, Steve was still pleasantly surprised that Sam accepted this so easily.  And not only accepted it, but was supportive of his relationship with Bucky.

Steve wasn’t sure what he did to deserve a roommate like Sam.  To deserve a friend like Sam.  Yet he was thanking all his lucky stars that they had been assigned to each other.  Not only did he meet Bucky, but he had gotten an amazing group of friends as well.

Which was more than Steve could have ever anticipated.  Especially after how the first seventeen years of his life had gone.

Steve knew that in his heart of hearts, he was the luckiest bastard there was.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/732000419-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	20. Twenty

**Twenty:**

Obsessively running his hand through his floppy blond hair, Steve examined his new haircut in the mirror.  It wasn’t too different from his typical hairstyle.  Maybe a little shorter on the sides and back.  Maybe intentionally messy on top.   But that wasn’t the issue.  The issue was that it just wasn’t doing what he wanted it to do.

Which, of course, it wouldn’t.  Not with Steve trying to style it a certain way.  Not with Steve attempting to stay calm, even though he was, admittedly, freaking out.  Not with Steve worrying his lower lip with his teeth and his body nearly thrumming with his anxieties.

As Steve sighed, defeated, a series of knocks came from the main door.  Steve took one last glance at his reflection.  Smoothing his hand over the lilac purple sweater that Kristin had given him (“I never wear it.  It’s just gathering dust and taking up space.  Plus, I never got you a Christmas present, and purple is your color.” Even though the tags had still be on the damn thing), Steve left the bathroom to get the door.

With a clammy hand, Steve reached for the door.  Steve knew that he had no reason to be this anxious.  Yes, it was a date.  But it was casual.  It was supposed to be a chill, absolutely no pressure, type of night.  And it was with Bucky.

Taking in a calming, grounding breath, Steve pulled the door open.  Immediately he went slack-jawed when he found Bucky standing there with a bouquet of beautiful purple and blue carnations.  Steve’s heart stuttered and a sweet smile tugged at his lips.

“You didn’t have to,” Steve stated at the same moment that Bucky complimented, “You look amazing.”

“I wanted to,” Bucky commented about the flowers while Steve feigned confidence, “This old thing?”

When they realized that they were unintentionally speaking over each other, they both went silent.  Bucky handed over the bouquet and Steve gestured for Bucky to enter the room.

As Steve took the extended bouquet, Bucky took Steve’s hand in his and pulled him close.  Leaning in, Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to Steve’s lips.  A kiss that Steve was quick to reciprocate and even quicker to mourn when it ended all too soon.

“I like your haircut,” Bucky sincerely complimented with a small smile and a sweet kiss.

“Thanks,” Steve contently sighed as Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s.  “And thank you for the flowers.  You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Bucky repeated his earlier sentiment.  Pulling back so Steve could slide on his sneakers, Bucky shrugged, “If I knew how much you liked the gesture, I probably would’ve done so sooner.”

“Well, I love them.  Thank you,” Steve smiled, feeling his cheeks heat at the admission.

Bucky beamed over at Steve and held out his hand for him once his shoes were on.  Of course, Steve still needed to slip on his jacket, but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to touch Bucky.  So, graciously, Steve took Bucky’s hand and allowed Bucky to pull him close again.

With his free hand, Bucky reached up and slid his hand to the back of Steve’s head.  Caressing the soft, shorter tresses, Bucky leaned in once more.  Steve brought his own hands up to snake his arms around Bucky’s torso, holding him flush against himself.

They could’ve spent all night doing this.  Just kissing.  Just holding each other.  However, they already had plans.  And Steve was one who stuck to his commitments.  Especially when it was something involving their friends.

“If we don’t leave now, we’ll be late,” Steve said around Bucky’s lips.

Speaking into the kiss as well, Bucky countered, “We can be fashionably late.”

“It’s a play,” Steve giggled.  Especially when Bucky started pressing a succession of sweet kisses to Steve’s lips.

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Bucky replied.

“We have to go tonight,” Steve leaned back from the kiss.  Bucky mockingly pouted and Steve reminded, “Its opening night and we promised Nat and Brock that we’d be there to support them.”

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes before theatrically sighing, “Fine.”

Despite his best efforts to not humor Bucky, Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as he left Bucky’s grasp.  Slipping on his jacket, Steve declared, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Yup, I’m well aware,” Bucky flashed a shit-eating grin.

“Of course, you are,” Steve teased.

Once Steve knew that he had everything that he needed, they made their way out of the dorm.  Bucky stood close as Steve locked the door, and immediately used his opportunity to take Steve’s hand in his once Steve was done.  Rubbing soothing circles into the back of Steve’s hand on their way down the hallway and into the elevator.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/732497067-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

To Steve’s surprise, the theater was almost completely packed.  Scattered around were a few seats open, and Steve would’ve headed over to them if Clint didn’t wave him and Bucky over.  Bucky gave Steve’s hand a soft squeeze and led the way.

On the way over to Clint, Steve was more than just a little conscious of how girls looked over Bucky.  Hell, Steve, himself, had given Bucky the same look.  Bucky continued as though he didn’t notice.  And maybe he truly didn’t, but with how smug Bucky usually was, Steve would wager that he was at least a little aware.

Bucky must’ve felt Steve’s anxious energy because he gave Steve’s hand a comforting squeeze.  Reminding Steve that they were together.  That Bucky had chosen _him_.

“Not gonna lie, I’ve been feeling like Chandler, just sitting here by myself,” Clint teased, sighing in relief.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bucky mocked, entering the row where Clint had been saving their seats.

“Where’s Sam and Kristin?”  Steve asked, shrugging out of his jacket before sitting next to Bucky.

“On their way,” Clint attempted to mock Sam’s voice — failing miserably — as he took the other seat beside Steve.

Steve smirked at that.  And as though it was the most natural thing in the universe, Bucky took Steve’s hand in his.  While Bucky laced their fingers together, a blush spread over Steve’s cheeks.  Even tinting his ears at the simple, nonchalant gesture.

“Is this okay?”  Bucky leaned over to whisper in Steve’s ear once he noticed how rigid Steve was in his seat.

Steve turned to look at Bucky.  With a small grin, Steve sincerely answered, “More than.”

The genuine smile that broke out on Bucky’s face was like watching a sunrise.  Serene and welcoming, easing any and all of the nerves that Steve had.  Then, Bucky leaned in to press a honey-sweet kiss to Steve’s lips.

“None of that or we’re leaving!”  Sam’s loud voice boomed, causing Steve and Bucky to look over at Sam and Kristin.

Smiling, Kristin playfully nudged Sam and told them, “No we won’t.”  Locking eyes with Steve, she playfully rolled hers in a can-you-believe-him kind of way.

Steve smirked at that.  Beside him, Bucky gave his hand a comforting squeeze, causing a pool of warmth to stir in his abdomen.  All Steve could do was direct his attention to the handsome brunet next him.  Who was giving him a dopey grin.

Man, did Steve love that boy.

Briefly, Steve thought about telling Bucky just that.  Momentarily not caring about wanting Bucky to say it first.  Not even caring if Bucky, himself, felt it yet.  Just knowing that in that moment, he loved that boy and he wanted him to know it.

But then the lights dimmed.  Signaling that the play was about to start.

Before Steve could direct his gaze towards the stage, Bucky reached up and cupped Steve’s jaw.  Bringing Steve’s face to his own, Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve.  Again.  Just as sweet as the previous ones, but seeming more meaningful.  Almost as though Bucky could read his mind and was agreeing that he loved Steve too.

Sure, it might’ve been all in Steve’s head.  But did that make it any less real?  Especially when Steve swore that he could feel Bucky’s love all the way in his bones.

All too soon, Bucky dropped his hand from Steve’s face as he looked at the stage.  Steve followed suit and watched as the deep maroon curtain rose from the stage.  Although, most of Steve’s attention was still fixated on Bucky, he was aware of the theater applauding for the actors on stage, and distractedly joined in.

Spotting Brock on his mark, Steve loudly whistled; hoping that Brock would — by some miracle — hear him and know that Steve was there, supporting him.  Being so loud, in fact, that Bucky and Clint both glanced at Steve.  Even the people sitting in front of them turned back to look at Steve.

Blushing, Steve slid slightly in his seat, as though he was trying to disappear.  As the rest of the audience calmed down, Bucky set his hand on the armrest, waiting for Steve’s hand.  Of course, he didn’t have to wait too long because Steve was more than eager to slide his hand into Bucky’s.  Thrilling at the way Bucky laced their fingers together.

That was more than Steve could have ever asked for.  More than Steve had ever thought possible.

As if feeling the same, Bucky gave Steve’s hand a soft squeeze.  Then, rubbing tender circles into the back of Steve’s hand.  Correction, this was more than Steve could have ever asked for.  This was what Steve wanted for the rest of his life.

Sure, Steve was young.  But his parents had met young.  So had his grandparents.  Why should that matter though?  He wasn’t going to run off to Vegas and get married in a drive-thru chapel.  All he wanted was to spend as much time with Bucky as he could.  Preferably starting as soon as possible.  What was wrong with that?

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/734310782-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

After the play, Steve wanted to curl up with Bucky in one of their beds and drift off peacefully.  Considering how Bucky was yawning, Steve figured that he felt the same.  Especially once Bucky was finished stretching and pulled Steve into him.

As Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s broad chest, Bucky started, “How about we —“

“Stevie!”  A deep voice interrupted Bucky’s offer.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Steve found Brock.  Which wasn’t surprising in the slightest.  Steve was there to support his friends, after all.  Of course, that didn’t stop Steve from internally sighing in annoyance that Bucky had been interrupted.  That _they_ had been interrupted.  That the moment was no longer cozy the way that it had been.

“Hey,” Steve greeted the muscular brunet while pulling away from Bucky.  Steve told Brock, “You were great up there tonight!”

“Eh, you’re just saying that,” Brock modestly reputed Steve’s compliment.

“No, I mean it,” Steve sincerely stated.

Blushing, Brock graciously accepted, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, who knew you could act?”  Bucky teased, securely wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist from behind.

Steve relaxing into Bucky, fondly recalled, “First time I ever met him, he and Natasha were acting.”

“The first time we met, you were ready to kick my ass,” Brock chuckled.

“Yeah,” Bucky rested his chin on top of Steve’s head as he conceded, “That sounds like my Stevie.”

 _My Stevie._  MY STEVIE?!  Trying to remain nonchalant, Steve simply placed his hands on Bucky’s and felt positively loved as Bucky intertwined their fingers.  Steve didn’t mind being Bucky’s Stevie.  In fact, he rather preferred it.

“Right,” Brock coolly replied, crossing his arms along his chest.  A bit bitterly, Brock agreed, “Sounds a lot like _Stevie_.”

Averting his gaze, Steve bit at his lower lip.  Although Steve had spoken to — well, told, really would be more appropriate — Brock about Bucky and how they were trying to start over, he wasn’t sure if Brock approved.  For a moment, Steve felt bad about how tactile him and Bucky were, and hoped that it wouldn’t come across like Steve was rubbing his blossoming relationship in Brock’s face.  After all, Brock had been there for Steve when Bucky hadn’t.

“So, um, are you going to the diner?”  Brock questioned Steve.  Practically ignoring Bucky entirely.

Not that Bucky seemed to mind.  Instead, Bucky chose to tighten his grip around Steve’s waist.

Ignoring the fact that Brock’s eyes briefly locked on Bucky’s grip, Steve slightly shrugged, “I don’t know…”

“Well, I don’t think it’s definite or anything,” Brock sweetly smiled at Steve.  Shrugging, Brock continued, “We were all just talking, ya know.  Nothing definite yet.”

“Well, _we_ ,” Bucky started.  And when he said, _we_ , he gave Steve’s waist a comforting squeeze, “Were planning on doing something by ourselves.”

“Oh?”  Brock asked, glancing from Steve to Bucky and then back again.

“Yup,” Bucky happily answered, burying his face in Steve’s recently cut hair.

Brock nodded, studying the pair again.  Smirking, Brock mockingly questioned, “Wait, is this a _date_?”

“Duh,” Bucky teased.  At that, Steve elbowed Bucky behind him.  Bucky sighed and defended himself, “I’m joking.  It was a joke.  Brock knows it’s a joke, don’t cha?”

“Yeah,” Brock deadpanned, “Just a joke.”

Ducking his face, Bucky’s lips were pressed to the hollow just below Steve’s ear as he said, “See.”

Brock rolled his eyes at that and gestured behind himself, “Well, I guess I should get going.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded, a small smile on his face.

For a moment, the three just stood there silently.  Seemingly waiting for something.  Steve detangled himself from Bucky and companionably embraced Brock in a platonic hug.  It didn’t last long, but it was as though Steve could tell Brock wished that it did.

“You were phenomenal up there tonight,” Steve complimented once again, pulling away from Brock.

“Yeah,” Brock bashfully scrubbed at the back of his neck, “Thanks to your help.”

“What help?”  Bucky asked with furrowed brows.

“Running lines,” Brock smugly answered.  As Steve’s cheeks started heating up, Brock winked at him, causing Steve’s blush to darken.

Bucky securely wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist.  Beaming down at the petite blond, Bucky mused, “I always knew you were multitalented.  Am I going to see you up on stage one day.”

“No,” Steve giggled, shaking his head and nuzzling closer to Bucky, “I’m no actor.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky teasingly brushed off and said, “He’s always so humble.”

“So humble,” Brock agreed, keeping his gaze locked on Steve.

Feeling just a smidge uncomfortable under the brunet’s intense stare, Steve averted his gaze.  Bucky must have been able to sense Steve’s discomfort because he pulled Steve just a bit closer.  Attempting to ease Steve’s nerves and trying to keep the blond safe.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/735124922-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

Laying on the futon in Bucky and Clint’s room, cuddling, Bucky had his head on Steve’s chest.  The pair were absentmindedly watching a rerun of some sitcom from the 90s that both had vaguely remembered watching at one point or another during their childhoods.  Bucky’s arm was draped over Steve’s torso, and occasionally, Bucky would tenderly stroke Steve’s ribs through the soft material of his lilac sweater.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look in purple?”  Bucky sweetly questioned, tilting his head so he could look up at Steve.

Steve grinned down at Bucky and soothingly raked his hand through Bucky’s soft tresses, “Maybe once or twice.”

Playfully, Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s side, tickling him as he mocked, “Maybe once or twice.”  Steve giggled even more at the awful impersonation.  Bucky fondly watched Steve and said, “I mean it, ya know.”

“Mean what?”  Steve asked once his laughter had died down.

“That you’re beautiful,” Bucky mused.  The fond expression on his face unwavering.

Steve blushed and averted his gaze.  But Bucky reached up to caress Steve’s face, trying to turn his face, so he’d look at him.  Once he had Steve’s attention again, Steve noticed a vulnerability in Bucky’s eyes that caused his heart to stutter in his chest.  Especially once Bucky lifted himself up, so he could kiss Steve.  Nearly stealing Steve’s breath entirely with the gentleness of his touch.

Deepening the kiss by licking his way into Steve’s mouth, Bucky pressed in even closer.  Steve didn’t mind and, in fact, hooked his leg around Bucky’s waist, reeling him in.

Sure, Steve would’ve been content innocently cuddling on the futon while watching cheesy sitcoms.  But Steve would be lying if he said that he wasn’t thrilled by the turn of events.

Bucky pulled back, causing Steve to whine and chase after his lips.  Of course, that only caused Bucky to chuckle under his breath.  As he looked down at Steve beneath him, Bucky lazily grinned, “You know that I wasn’t just complimenting you just to get into your pants, right?”

“Yup,” Steve confirmed, beaming up at Bucky.  Squirming underneath Bucky, Steve was pretty sure that Bucky could feel his erection, but decided to audibly suggest, “Now how about you get me out of my pants, yeah?”

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve once more.  Steve wiggled again, and Bucky teased around Steve’s lips, “You’re so bossy.”

“I’m not bossy,” Steve argued.  Bucky good-humoredly scoffed as he tugged off his own shirt.  Steve sat up to remove his shirt as well and told Bucky, “I just know what I want.”

“Yeah?”  Bucky quirked a brow.  A mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned forward.  Pressing his lips to Steve’s, Bucky asked, “And what do you want?”

“You,” Steve honestly answered, running his hand up Bucky’s torso.  Sliding his hands all the way up and around Bucky’s neck, Steve genuinely whispered, “Just you.”

The flash of appreciation that crossed Bucky’s expression caused Steve’s soul to burn.  Steve felt it again.  That he should tell Bucky that he loved him.  That Bucky might feel the same.  However, they were taking it slow.  Which meant that Steve needed to wait.

No matter how much Steve desperately wanted to make that confession.

To tide himself over, Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him down on top of himself.  Thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s body against his own.  Enjoying the way that Bucky occasionally allowed his weight to rest fully on top of Steve’s.

“Aren’t we supposed to be taking it slow?”  Bucky breathlessly questioned around Steve’s lips, still rutting against Steve’s pelvis.

A moan slipped out of Steve’s mouth when their pricks slotted along one another.  Then, Steve told Bucky, “We can stop.”  Moaning again when Bucky started peppering kisses down the column of Steve’s neck, Steve smirked, “If you want.”

Groaning, Bucky nipped at Steve’s lobe, causing Steve to arch up into Bucky.  With his lips still on Steve’s ear, Bucky admitted, “I want you.”

“If you keep doing this, I’m gonna come,” Steve whined, practically writhing beneath Bucky.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, briefly pressing in closer.  Pulling back, Bucky lustfully gazed down at Steve while he panted.  Raking his hand through his dark hair, he allowed his eyes to roam over Steve’s topless frame.

Steve assumed that Bucky would return to his previous position between Steve’s legs.  When he didn’t, and instead gently moved Steve’s leg so he could sit on the futon, Steve worried.  Worried that he had done something to upset Bucky.  Or had said something.

Situating his erection, so it wouldn’t be as much of a nuisance.  Then, he sat up too.  Worrying his lower lip, Steve asked, “Is everything —“

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Bucky quickly stated, turning to face Steve.

“Then, why…?”  Steve questioned, gesturing behind him as though it was a looking glass to the past.  Steve’s brows furrowed, “I mean, did I… Did I, uh, do something?”

“No,” Bucky loudly reassured.  Placing a comforting hand on Steve’s slender thigh as he said, “You didn’t do anything.  It’s, it’s me.”

“Oh,” Steve nodded, but still looked positively confused.

“I just —“ Bucky started and immediately paused.

Not knowing what Bucky was going to say, Steve’s heart dropped down into his stomach.  Afraid that Bucky was going to say he made a mistake.  That tonight was a mistake.  That he didn’t really want to be with Steve.  That he didn’t want Steve at all.

Bucky gave Steve’s thigh a tender squeeze and said, “I don’t want to ruin this.”

“I think that we went about it wrong the first time.  Well, I did, at least,” Bucky paused.  Steve was watching him intently as Bucky continued to confess with such a vulnerability that Steve’s breath hitched.  “I want you.  Trust me, I want you,” Bucky gave his tented lap a pointed look, causing Steve to blush.

Rubbing soothing circles into Steve’s thigh, Bucky admitted, “I just really don’t want to fuck things up this time.”

Completely melting, Steve reached up and affectionately caressed Bucky’s jaw as he reassured, “You’re not going to.”  Not knowing if Bucky even wanted to kiss him, Steve hesitantly leaned forward.  When Bucky closed the short distance and pressed a sweet kiss to Steve’s lips, Steve relaxed.  Steve pulled back and told Bucky, “And we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“Be my boyfriend,” Bucky suggested.  In shock, Steve’s eyes widened and, trying to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, he rapidly blinked his eyes.  Bucky blushed at the eagerness in his own tone and he calmly questioned, “I mean: will you be my boyfriend?”

Still stunned, Steve wasn’t able to form words.  So, in reply, Steve enthusiastically  kissed Bucky.  Nearly climbing on to Bucky’s lap in his excitement.  This was better than Steve could have ever dreamed.  To have Bucky want him.  Really want him.  Want him as a boyfriend.

Around Steve’s lips, Bucky teased, “Is that a yes?”

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/735133478-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four:**

Bucky’s boyfriend.  _Hi, I’m Bucky’s boyfriend_.  _Bucky’s boyfriend here.  Why, yes, I am Bucky’s boyfriend._   Steve thought while laying in Bucky’s bed with his head on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky was fast asleep.  Had passed out almost immediately once they climbed up to his bed.  Steve didn’t mind.  In fact, Steve was sure that he’d be fine with anything in that moment.  After all, he was Bucky’s boyfriend.

Damn, did it feel good to have that title.  It felt so good that Steve was too excited to fall asleep.  Instead, he just laid there, listening to the steady rhythm of Bucky’s heart.  Occasionally running his fingers through the expanse of Bucky’s dark chest hair.  Allowing Bucky’s even breathing to lull him into sweet contentment.

Only then did he allow himself to whisper his truest confession, “I love you.” Finally allowing himself to close his eyes and drift off peacefully.

———

Being woken up by sweet kisses pressed to his neck was the best way to be woken up, in Steve’s opinion.  When the kisses continued down his sternum, and lingered to lavish his nipples, Steve changed his mind, and decided that was the best way to wake up.

Arching his back at the sensation, he reached up to immediately thread his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark locks.  _His boyfriend._   Steve could most definitely get used to that.  Almost as much as he could get used to this particular type of wake up call.

As Bucky’s mouth enveloped Steve’s half-hard cock, Steve let out a deep guttural groan.  Softly chuckling from Bucky caused the most tantalizing of vibrations.  While Steve’s prick stiffened completely — achingly so — Steve tightened his grip in Bucky’s hair and exclaimed, “Fuck.”

Steve changed his mind.  _This_ was the best way to be woken up.  Especially when Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked up.  Laving his tongue over the slit, Steve’s toes curled.  And it was ridiculous.  Really it was.  Steve was a young man, surely his stamina should have been better than this.  Should have lasted longer.

Instead, Steve warned, “I’m gonna come.”

Bucky didn’t let up though.  Didn’t pull off.  In fact, he somehow strengthened his suction.  Almost as though he was trying to suck Steve’s bones out through the slit in his dick, like a straw.

“Fuck,” Steve arched his back and grappled for purchase.  Choosing to grip onto Bucky’s hair with both hands, Steve gasped, “Buck!  Fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna — I’m gonna come!”

Seemingly spurring Bucky on, Bucky licked his tongue over Steve’s slit and brought his hand up to fondle Steve’s balls.  Steve’s toes curled, but he still tried to hold off.  Of course, that didn’t last long.  Especially not once Bucky pressed behind Steve’s balls, along the perineum.

“Fuck!”  Steve groaned, finally coming.  Coming harder than he had ever come in his life.  Spurting off in Bucky’s mouth and briefly wondering if he was ever going to stop coming.

Completely spent, Steve laid there boneless, trying to catch his breath.  As his cock started to soften, Bucky pulled his mouth off.  Pausing though when he realized that Steve still had a strong grip of his hair.

Kissing Steve’s thigh, Bucky said, “Uh, Stevie?”

“Yeah?”  Steve wheezed, still breathing raggedly.

Bucky chuckled under his breath and brought his hand up to softly tap Steve’s hand.  “Oh,” Steve exclaimed, understanding, and loosened his grasp on the silky strands.  Raking his hand through Bucky’s hair to ease any discomfort as he apologized, “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, pal,” Bucky smirked, crawling up Steve’s slender frame.  Holding his weight by resting his forearms on either side of Steve’s head, Bucky’s brows furrowed, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, “Why?”

“You’re just breathing really hard,” Bucky clarified, examining Steve while holding more of his own weight.  Moving to climb off Steve entirely, as he asked, “Do you need your inhaler?”

“No,” Steve reassured, hooking his leg around Bucky’s hips and digging his heel into Bucky’s taut tush, to keep him close.  While Bucky relaxed on top of him, Steve explained, “Just need to catch my breath.”

“So, it was good?”  Bucky teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Steve.

Steve good-humoredly scoffed and confirmed, “So good.  I died and went straight to heaven.”

“Wow,” Bucky chuckled, “That’s quite the compliment.”

“It’s the truth,” Steve slightly shrugged in attempted nonchalance.

“Yeah?”  Bucky asked, quirking his brow.  Tiredly, Steve nodded his confirmation.  Bucky grinned and said, “Almost as good as the compliments you gave me last night.”

Steve’s heart dropped down into the deep pits of his stomach.  Afraid that Bucky hadn’t been sleeping during his confession.  Afraid that he had heard those three little words before Steve was ready for him to hear them.  After all, they only became official the previous night.

“I… complimented… you?”  Steve questioned; once again trying to remain nonchalant, and probably failing miserably.

Bucky nodded.  Affectionately pushing Steve’s hair away from his eyes, Bucky admitted, “You’re a sleep talker.”

Nervously, Steve laughed, “Shut the fuck up.”

“No, you do,” Bucky giggled.  Sweetly kissing Steve, Bucky said, “You’re cute when you sleep.”

Steve cringed at all the things he could’ve possibly said while sleeping and pleaded, “I didn’t make myself out to be a complete ass, right?”

“No,” Bucky reassured.  Climbing off Steve, he leaned in to sweetly kiss Steve again.  As he climbed down from his bed, he said, “You were cute.”

Following Bucky with his eyes, Steve asked, “But what did I say?”

Instead of answering, Bucky simply winked before entering the bathroom.  Hearing the shower start, Steve heard Bucky call out, “Ya thinkin’ about joinin’ me, or should I start without ya?”

Steve didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/735170083-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five:**

“So, what’s your plan for the day?”  Bucky asked, snaking his arms around Steve’s slender waist while Steve rinsed his soapy hair.

“Nothing,” Steve answered.  Peeking at Bucky with one eye, Steve feigned suspicion as he questioned, “Why?”

Bucky shrugged, “Just curious.”

Of course, Steve knew his boyfriend better than that.  His boyfriend.  Steve wondered if he’d ever get used to that.  A part of him hoped that he wouldn’t.

“Just curious,” Steve playfully mocked, causing Bucky to chuckle.  Wiping the water from his face, Steve asked, “Why?  What are your plans?”

“Tutoring,” Bucky nonchalantly replied.

That simple word caused Steve’s stomach to churn.  Sure, he and Bucky were exclusive.  But Steve’s mind couldn’t help but be reminded of Bucky’s other tutoring session.  The one with Stephanie and who knows how many others.  It was all that Steve could think about.

Steve must have gone rigid because Bucky offered, “You can hang out here.  I don’t mind.  I’m sure that Gemma won’t mind either.”

Not knowing what to say or what to do, Steve averted his gaze and gestured behind him toward the shower head, “You done?”

“Yeah,” Bucky confirmed.

Steve nodded and turned in Bucky’s grasp.  Turning off the water and opening the shower curtain all while Bucky continued to hold him.  Even keeping his arms on Steve as he went to step out of the shower.  Steve smirked and said, “Uh, Buck?”

But Bucky didn’t drop his arms from around Steve’s waist.  Instead, turning Steve so he’d be facing him again.  Bucky looked about as broken as Steve felt, and he asked, “You know that I —  That I’m just yours, right?”

The vulnerability in Bucky’s expression was more than enough to make Steve trust him.  So, Steve nodded and said, “Yeah.  Yeah, sorry, I just —“

“Don’t need to apologize,” Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead, “I mean it.  I get it.  And if I were you, I’m sure that I’d be worried too.  But the thing is,” Bucky paused, making sure that he had Steve’s undivided attention, “I’m not gonna hurt you.  Not again.  Not if I can help it.”

Not knowing what to say, Steve simply leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.  His boyfriend.  _Nope_ , Steve merrily thought, _still not used to it_.  Smiling up at his _boyfriend_ , Steve half-teased, "You sure you want me hanging around?"

"Of course," Bucky sincerely smiled down at Steve.  Pulling Steve even closer, Bucky confessed, "I always want you around."

Ducking his head, Steve hoped that Bucky couldn't see how deep his blush went.  With his lips pressed to Bucky's chest, Steve playfully questioned, "How are you so perfect."

"Nah, I’m not perfect," Bucky kissed the top of Steve's head and said, "You're the perfect one, doll."

"Okay," Steve sarcastically agreed, pressing a tender kiss to Bucky's wet chest.  Pulling away, Steve grabbed Bucky's towel, passing it to his boyfriend before going to grab his own towel.

However, before Steve could get his towel, Bucky started drying his body for him.  Playfully scrubbing Steve's body dry.  Taking a special interest in drying Steve's hair.  Ruffling the strands until they're fluffy and feathery.

Steve loudly laughed and mockingly complained, "I'm not a dog!"

Bucky chuckled and teased, "Wait, this isn't puppy love?"

"Puppy love?"  Steve questioned, trying not to laugh by pressing his lips tightly together.

"I mean," Bucky shrugged, trying to contain his own grin, "Yeah."  Again, worrying that Bucky had been awake for his confession, Steve's expression must have given something away because Bucky's brows furrowed and he stammered, "Right?  Like, uh, like I know that we're…  We're, uh, starting over.  But, um, puppy love means… infant.  Like, new.  Ya know?"

Affectionately, Steve's smile grew.  Especially when Bucky mocked himself, "Jesus, that was awful.  How are you even with me?"

"It's cute," Steve reassured, leaning up to kiss Bucky.  Around Bucky's lips, Steve complimented, "You're cute."

"Yeah?"  Bucky smirked, quirking a brow.  Steve nodded his confirmation, and Bucky started wrapping his arms around his waist, "How cute am I?"

Steve giggled and removed Bucky's still wet arms from around his dry waist.  Bucky feigned a pout and Steve complimented, "Super-duper cute."

"That's pretty cute, huh," Bucky flashed a shit-eating grin as he started drying himself off.

"Yeah, it's pretty cute, Buck," Steve agreed, pulling on his clothes for the day.

With his boxer briefs on, Steve was pulled back into Bucky's embrace.  The now dried brunet leaned in to press a sensual kiss to the crook of Steve's neck.  Tenderly pulling Steve flushed against himself while backing Steve up to the wall.

Steve thrilled at the way that Bucky couldn't seem to stop touching him.  It was all Steve wanted: to have Bucky's hands on him.  To hold him.  Maybe not _all_ Steve wanted though.  Steve wanted nothing more than to be able to constantly touch Bucky as well.  Wanting nothing more than these moments to last forever.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/735211098-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six:**

To no one's surprise, Steve had decided to stay during Bucky's tutoring session.  Sitting there on the futon, sketching, while Bucky and Gemma sat at Bucky's desk.  Occasionally, Bucky would glance over at Steve and give him a playful wink.  Which only caused Steve's cheeks to redden and hide in his sketchbook.

"Is this right?"  Gemma asked, looking up from her notebook to Bucky for reassurance.

"Hmm?"  Bucky hummed, turning his attention from Steve to the curvy girl.  Ducking his head to look at the notebook, Bucky's brows furrowed as he said, "Um… No."

"Oh," Gemma's brows also furrowed as she looked down at the notebook, completely confused.  Which honestly broke Steve's heart, since the pretty strawberry blonde was obviously genuinely trying and doing her best.

"But it's a great start," Bucky reassured with a small smile and a platonic pat on Gemma's back, before jumping right back into his lesson.

Steve already knew that Bucky was intelligent.  Hell, it could've been argued that Bucky was a genius.  And Steve was more than willing to play the proud boyfriend.  Obviously.  Especially when Steve attempted to understand the difficult calculus equation, but was unable to follow anything that Bucky was saying.  So, all the kudos to Gemma.

As Gemma took another whack at the calculus equation, Bucky looked over at Steve.  Even giving Steve's sketchbook a pointed look.  Clearly wanting to see what Steve was currently working on.  Shyly smirking, Steve turned the sketchbook so Bucky could see the rough sketch.

Furrowing his brows, trying to get a better look at the sketch of himself, Bucky mouthed, "Is that me?"

Blushing, Steve nodded his confirmation and quickly turned the sketchbook away when Gemma straightened out in her seat.  Gemma set her pencil down and said, "Okay.  How about now?"

Giving Steve another wink, Bucky directed his attention to the notebook again.  Carefully, he read over the equation and enthusiastically confirmed, "Yeah!  You got it!"

"Finally," Gemma exaggerated.  Giggling, Gemma looked over at Bucky and said, "You know, you should be the professor."

That set off alarm bells in Steve's head.  It wasn't the compliment, necessarily.  It was the tone.  Immediately, Steve snapped his gaze to the pair at the desk.  Gemma was staring at Bucky with obvious heart eyes while she leaned towards him.

"Nah," Bucky smirked as he protested her compliment, seemingly unaware of the flirtatious nature of his pupil.  Playfully, Bucky said, "I'd probably lose my mind if I did this for a living."

"But you're so good at it," Gemma commented.

Steve's grip on his sketchbook tightened as he tried -- and very obviously failed -- to not watch the strawberry blonde flirt with his boyfriend.  Steve knew that he was being ridiculous.  After all, Bucky had made it abundantly clear to Steve that he wanted to be with him.  Only him.  And that Bucky was going to do everything in his power to not hurt Steve again.  But…

"You're just saying that," Bucky feigned humbleness as he grinned over at Gemma.

"I'm really not," Gemma reassured.  Leaning in even more, Gemma set her hand on Bucky's thigh, "I bet you're good at lots of things."

In that moment, Steve felt as though he could rip that thick sketchbook in half without even meaning to.  However, he wasn't focused on the sketchbook in his hands.  Nor was he interested in the way that his tight grip was causing the book pages to litter his hands with small paper cuts.  Nope.  In that moment, Steve could only focus on the pair at the desk.  More specifically, the way that Gemma's hand was creeping up Bucky's thigh.

"I mean," Bucky nervously chuckled, "I'd like to think that I am."

Steve held his breath as he contemplated whether he should say something.  Possibly something along the lines of, _get your hands off my boyfriend_.  Or perhaps, _didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself?_   Maybe even a simple, _are you lost?_

Before Steve could think of the perfect response to get Gemma to remove her hand from Bucky's thigh, Bucky took Gemma's hand in his and nonchalantly removed it from his own body.  Steve knew that he had probably been overreacting.  But he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't relieved by Bucky's actions.  Relieved and ridiculously turned on by Bucky's monogamous behavior, Steve blushed when Bucky fondly glanced over at him.

Gemma must have noticed the way that Bucky had been looking at Steve because a flash of recognition crossed her face.  Practically cringing at the way that she had acted too.  Which made Steve feel a little better about her failed flirtations.  At least now she knew.  And if she hadn't put it all together in that moment, Steve was sure that the adoring wink that Bucky gave Steve was answer enough.  Steve knew that it sure as hell was answer enough for himself.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/735634911-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven:**

"Fingers crossed," Gemma nervously grinned at both Bucky and Steve as she shrugged on her backpack.

Almost entirely in sync with one another, Steve and Bucky both held up their hands, fingers crossed.  The pair noticed and attempted not to laugh at their synchronization.  Of course, it was nearly impossible.  Especially once Gemma noticed.

"You practice that or something?"  Gemma teased.

"Oh yeah," Steve sarcastically confirmed, lowering his hands at the same time that Bucky did.  Causing Gemma to giggle.

"I guess the secret's out now," Bucky joked, "We're in a boy band."

"Oh god," Steve chuckled, hiding his face in the hoodie that Bucky let him wear while Gemma playfully confirmed, "I'd be down to see that."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes at the comment and tried to nonchalantly ignore Bucky and Gemma hugging goodbye.  Instead, focusing on how the sleeves of the navy-blue hoodie were naturally too long and easily covered his hands.  Focusing on how absolutely cozy he felt in the moment.  Instead of counting how long the hug lasted.

Which lasted for a minute and 45 Mississippi's.

Not like it mattered.

Nope.

Not a big deal.

Absolutely not at all.

Eventually stepping back from the embrace, Bucky opened the door.  Slyly, and briskly, letting Gemma know that it was time for her to leave without actually saying so.  Steve hid his self-gratification that soon he would have Bucky all to himself.

"It was nice meeting you," Gemma told Steve with a small smile.  When she looked over at Bucky, she still had the same heart eyes that she had earlier.  For a moment, Steve felt bad for the girl.  After all, Steve had been in that situation once.  Wanting Bucky and not being able to have him.

Steve couldn't necessarily blame her either.  Who wouldn't fall for Bucky?

With a genuine grin, Steve told her, "Likewise.  Good luck with your test."

"Thanks," Gemma averted her gaze to her hands and mocked herself, "I'm gonna need all the luck I can get."

"Just try not to second guess yourself too much," Bucky advised with a caring smile and a companionable squeeze to her shoulder.

"Right," Gemma nodded, as though she was putting it to memory.  Waving, Gemma left the dorm, and Bucky peeked his head out into the hallway to make sure that she made it to the elevator before closing the door.

Turning to face Steve, Bucky playfully questioned, "Now, where were we?"

Simply -- silently -- Steve opened his arms.  Ready to fully embrace Bucky, the way that they had been cuddling before Gemma came over.  And Bucky seemed more than willing to get back to cuddling.

Gladly, Bucky climbed onto the futon and into Steve's embrace.  Absolutely adoring the way that Steve held him as they laid on the futon.  Especially loving the way that Steve's legs comfortably cradled Bucky's lanky frame, and the way that he could hear Steve's heart thrumming in his chest.  Lulling Bucky into contentment.

After a moment, Bucky curiously questioned, "What are we watching?"

Playfully cringing, Steve sheepishly answered, " _Snapped_."

"Did they just say that she ran over her husband three times with their daughter in the passenger seat?"  Bucky asked.

"Yup," Steve confirmed.

For a moment, Steve was nervous that Bucky would think he was a psycho or something.  Especially since Steve typically was more drawn to true crime shows.  Steve didn't know what it was that made him love those shows, he just knew that he did.

Then, Bucky chuckled and turned his head, so he could rest his chin on Steve's chest and look up at him.  Affectionately, Bucky teased, "You're such a weirdo."

"Hey," Steve mockingly complained, giving Bucky's side a loving tap.  Like the little shit that he was, Bucky mischievously smirked and wiggled where he was between Steve's legs.  Trying to control himself, Steve focused on the show at hand and informed Bucky, "Ya know, I've learned a lot from these shows."

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked, lifting from his position and crawling further up Steve's petite frame.

Face to face, Steve swallowed thickly and nodded, "Uh huh."

"Like what?"  Bucky asked, lowering himself onto Steve's body.

"Well," Steve started, but paused when Bucky ducked his head to pepper sweet kisses along Steve's neck.  Toes curling, Steve attempted to remain casual as he continued, "Arsenic smells like garlic."

"Mhmm," Bucky hummed, letting Steve know that he was listening and waiting for Steve to continue.  All the while, making the kisses more sensual in nature.

"And, um," Steve arched his back when Bucky's lips sucked at his sweet spot, just a little behind his ear.  Breathing growing ragged, Steve continued, "Cyanide smells like --" briefly closing his eyes and curling his toes "-- smells like, uh… Um… Like bitter almonds."

With his lips still pressed to Steve's skin, Bucky stated, "I love almonds."

"I know," Steve breathlessly confirmed, arching into Bucky's frame again.

Bringing his hand down Steve's body, Bucky sensually tugged at Steve's earlobe with his teeth as he teased, "You just know everything, don't cha."

Steve chuckled as much as a person could when they were trying to catch their breath.  As Bucky sucked Steve's earlobe into his mouth, Steve softly confessed, "Just the important stuff."

"Just the important stuff," Bucky mocked, pressing a sweet kiss to Steve's temple.  Moving until he was able to gaze fondly down at Steve, Bucky feigned innocence as he said, "Wait!  Does that mean that _I'm_ important?!"

Rolling his eyes, Steve lifted his head, so he could kiss Bucky.  Just a chaste peck to Bucky's too red lips.  Pulling back, to rest his head on the pillow again, Bucky chased after Steve's lips, causing Steve to positively melt.  Gazing up at Bucky, Steve admitted, "Of course, you are.  How could you think you're anything except important?"

Bucky's reply was a smile.  A grin that stretched up and crinkled up to his eyes.  It was all that Steve needed.  But Steve wasn't opposed to the tender kiss that Bucky gave him.  Nor was Steve going to protest the way that Bucky's hands roamed affectionately over his body.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/735923510-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight:**

Standing in line, waiting for his coffee, Steve was surprised when someone came up behind him and playfully pinched at his sides.  Squirming away, Steve was expecting to find his adorable boyfriend.  Bucky always seemed to be doing things like that.  Touching.  Pinching.  Caressing.  Steve shivered at the memory of how Bucky's fingers skimmed over his most sensitive areas.

However, Steve was surprised to find Sharon instead.  The very Sharon that had only talked to him because was interested in Bucky.  The very Sharon that even made out with Bucky.  The very Sharon that had been groped by none other than Bucky, himself.  A moment that was ingrained in Steve's memory, unfortunately.

Steve's eyes were wide in surprise.  Totally not expecting Sharon, and he was positive that she could tell.  Trying to seem as nonchalant as possible while Steve greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," Sharon cheerily smirked.  Her own brows furrowed as she asked, "What's up?  You seem confused."

Swallowing thickly, Steve's brows furrowed and he feigned curiosity, "Do I?"

"Yeah," Sharon confirmed with a small scoff.  Letting her gaze roam over Steve's expression, she asked, "Everything okay?"

"I was just expecting… someone else," Steve answered, averting his gaze while picking at invisible lint on his hoodie peeking out from his jacket.  Of course, looking at the hoodie brought his mind back to Bucky.

Steve was sure that Sharon knew that he was dating Bucky.  It had been a month since the Valentine Mixer, after all _.  Wow_ , Steve internally mused _, I've been dating Bucky for a full month.  Maybe I should get him something.  Do people celebrate month anniversaries?  Month-iversaries?_   Briefly, Steve wondered if Bucky had told her so, because he hadn't.

"Bucky," Sharon assumed.  Steve pressed his lips together and couldn't help but look as guilty as he felt.  Sharon good-humoredly scoffed and told Steve, "Dude, ya gotta chill."

"I just… I mean, you, uh," Steve stammered.  Completely unsure how to go about this.  Especially since he didn't want this to put a damper on their friendship.  Of course, Steve was already afraid that he would already be a rocky start.  Thanks to everything revolving Bucky.

"Trust me, it's cool," Sharon sincerely stated with an easy smirk that, admittedly, did manage to make Steve feel slightly better.

Giving Steve a wink, she playfully bumped her shoulder against Steve's.  Since Steve was typically suspicious of people -- especially when he felt as though he had wronged them -- Steve asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sharon reassured.  Steve still didn't seem all that convinced, so Sharon clarified, "I mean, I know that we only met because _I_ wanted to date Bucky, but at the Valentine Mixer, it was pretty obvious that Bucky was interested in a blond.  Just not me."

"Wait," Steve's brows furrowed.  Trying to wrap his head around everything, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Sharon studied Steve for a moment before scoffing, "Oh, c'mon."  When Steve still seemed confused, Sharon evaluated Steve some more, "You had to know.  I mean, it was right there.  Bucky was so into you."

Blushing, Steve shook his head, "No, I, I, uh…  I didn't know.  He was kissing you, so how could I know?"

"Sorry about that," Sharon apologized.  With a shrug, Sharon said, "You should take comfort though.  It wasn't like he was kissing me to kiss me, ya know?"

Steve pressed his lips together and averted his gaze.  It wasn't necessarily something that Steve wanted to think about.  But now he couldn't not think about it.  Especially not with Sharon being so cool with everything.  Furrowing his brows, Steve asked, "Then why did he kiss you?"

"Are you serious right now?"  Sharon scoffed, watching Steve.  When he seemed just as confused as before, Sharon explained, "I don't imagine he enjoyed watching you mac on some random dude."

"I guess," Steve conceded and continued, "It did feel shitty when I saw you two…"

Sharon winced and apologized, "I'm really sorry about that.  Again."  A small smile tugged at Steve's lips and Sharon said, "Plus, he _clearly_ wanted to kiss you the entire time."

As Sharon playfully bumped her shoulder against Steve's again, Steve's smile widened.  Steve playfully admitted, "Yeah, I guess he did."

"Look at you," Sharon giggled, playfully poking at his reddening cheek.  Sharon teased, "It's okay, I'd probably be smug too."

"I'm not smug," Steve good-humoredly argued.

"Okay," Sharon sarcastically agreed.

"Steve," the barista called out.

Moving over to the pickup counter, he took his Vienna Roast Red Eye and Bucky's Soy Chai Latte.  Raising his coffee to acknowledge Sharon while also saying goodbye.  Sharon smiled and waved as well as Steve left the coffee shop.  Steve took comfort in knowing that things were okay with them.  But mainly, Steve took comfort in knowing that Bucky was all his.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/736086223-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine:**

Half of Steve's red eye was drunk by the time that Steve made it to the library.  Although Steve was fine with Bucky tutoring in his dorm, Bucky had insisted on tutoring at the library.  A part of Steve felt like that was the absolute worst place to tutor.

Sure, there was books.  Lots of books.  Duh.

But there was also Brock.  Muscly Brock.  Muscly, librarian Brock.  Muscly, librarian Brock who had a crush on Steve.  Muscly, librarian Brock who had a crush on Steve that also didn't like Bucky very much these days.

Shaking his head, Steve made his way through the library.  Bucky had been occupying the same table for the past two weeks, so it wasn't difficult for Steve to find him.  Which was convenient for Steve.  Cut down on searching and left very little time for Steve to run into someone else.  Another brunet, more specifically.

However, when Steve found Bucky, he paused.  Slightly ducking into the book stack, so Bucky wouldn't see him.  Peeking out from between the shelves, Steve watched as the girl that Bucky was tutoring sit way too close to Bucky.  Not only was she sitting close -- too close -- but she was also leaning in.  Leaning in.  Pressing in.  Lifting her hand and trailing her fingertip along the shell of Bucky's ear.

"What cha doing?"  A person whispered, startling Steve entirely.

Nearly causing Steve to spill both coffees in his hands as he turned to find Brock.  With his cheeks heating up from him being caught, Steve tried to act as nonchalant as possible.  Which, admittedly, wasn't very convincing.

Steve's heart was still aggressively thrumming in his chest from the scare and he questioned, "What?"

Brock smirked and crossed his arms along his chest as he repeated, "What cha doing?"

"Nothing," Steve answered unconvincingly.  Looking around at the books, Steve lied, "Just browsing."

"Just browsing," Brock repeated.  Clearly trying to fight his own grin, Brock glanced at the coffees and asked, "With two drinks."

"Yup," Steve fibbed, trying to keep up the ruse.  Of course, all Steve really wanted to do was to turn his attention back to Bucky and his touchy pupil.  He continued his charade though, "Cramming, ya know?"

Brock quirked his brow and nodded, not believing Steve in the slightest.  Glancing over Steve's head in the direction that Bucky was in, Brock's eyes briefly narrowed.  At Brock's expression, Steve's eyes widened as he wondered what was going on.

His heart's rate started to pick up and Steve quickly turned to look back at Bucky.  The pair was still sitting at the table.  The girl was still sitting entirely too close to Bucky.  But now Bucky was looking at her.  Steve didn't want to think about how his heart prematurely dropped into his stomach as he prayed to any god or goddess out there that Bucky wouldn't close the distance between him and the girl.

_Don't do it.  Don't do it.  Please, for all that is holy.  Please, DO NOT do it.  I'll do anything if you stop him from leaning in.  I'll call grandma more.  I'll make sure to always answer when mom calls._

_I'll… I'll give up… something.  Junk food?  Gone.  Mom would be proud.  Coffee?  Sayonara.  It'll suck and I'll be beyond grumpy.  But it'll be worth it._

Bucky held the girl's wrist and gave her a soft smile before setting her hand on her own lap.  Patting the hand once it rested on her own lap, Bucky turned his attention back to the books on the table.

Letting out a breath of relief, Steve didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until that very moment.  Brock must have noticed though.

Especially when Brock let out a low whistle from behind Steve and mocked Steve, "I was sure he was going to kiss her.  How about you?"

"No," Steve lied.

"Could've fooled me," Brock whispered.

Brock's breath was entirely too warm on the back of Steve's neck and Steve took a step away from Brock.  Turning to look at Brock, Steve firmly stated, "I trust Bucky."

"Could've fooled me," Brock repeated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Steve narrowed his eyes as Brock started walking away, and was quick to take a few steps to follow the brunet.  For some reason, Steve felt as though he needed to defend himself, and to also defend Bucky.  So, Steve repeated, "I trust Bucky."

"Okay," Brock shrugged off Steve's comment.

"I do," Steve continued.

"Yeah?"  Brock questioned, studying Steve.  Brock's arms were crossed along his chest, and Steve attempted to mimic Brock, but couldn't due to the two cups of coffee in each of his hands.  As a smirk tugged at Brock's lips, Brock asked, "Why."

"Why?"  Steve repeated, his brows furrowing.

Brock nodded his confirmation and clarified, "Why now?  You didn't a few months ago."

"Things are different," Steve justified, holding his shoulders back.  Trying to elude to more confidence than he was feeling under Brock's scrutiny.

"How do you know things are different?"  Brock asked, taking a step back, so he could lean against the bookcase.

Steve tilted his chin as he lamely said, "Because they are.  Bucky wanted them to be."

"He could've just said that because he wanted you," Brock doubted.  "I mean, you don't know what he could really be doing."

"What?  No," Steve argued, sure that he knew Bucky better than Brock.  Steve continued fighting for his point, "Bucky said he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Brock scoffed, "Because he already did hurt you."

"No," Steve protested and explained, "We just weren't on the same page."

"Right," Brock scoffed again.  "But you're on the same page now?"

"Of course," Steve simply stated, averting his gaze.  Brock rolled his eyes.  Clearly still not believing Steve.  Which just pissed Steve off even more.  In his anger, Steve sneered, "Why do you even care?"

"I just do," Brock brushed off.

That wasn't good enough for Steve.  If Brock was going to push and push and poke at Steve.  Well, Steve was going to give it right back.  Steve shook his head and said, "No, I want to hear it."

Briefly, Brock's jaw clenched, and he narrowed his eyes as he studied Steve.  Brock took a step towards Steve while he harshly asked, "You want to hear it?"

Steve gave a curt nod in reply.  Brock leaned in then.  Ducking his head, so he could whisper directly into Steve's ear.  His breath hot on Steve's ear as Brock grimly confessed, "I'm in love with you.  I only want the best for you."

As the anger left Steve's body, he felt an overwhelming sadness.  Sure, he had asked for it.  But by the way that Brock took a step back and morosely smiled at him, Steve knew that he shouldn't have.  A heavy melancholy tinted the whole scene as Brock softly asked, "Happy now?"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/736411531-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	30. Thirty

**Thirty:**

Almost in a haze, Steve made his way over to the tutoring table.  Taking a seat across from Bucky, it took Steve a moment to realize that the girl that Bucky had been tutoring wasn't there.  It took another moment for Steve to realize that he should've taken the empty seat beside Bucky.

Drifting his gaze over to the book stacks, Steve tried his hardest to forget what Brock had said.  He didn't want to hear it.  He knew that he didn't want to hear it.  But he had still asked for it.  And, unfortunately, he had gotten exactly what he asked.

Steve honestly didn't know what he had been expecting to happen.  He knew Brock.  He knew that Brock didn't often back down once challenged.  Brock was a lot like Steve, in that aspect.  Maybe that was why they got along so well.

Trying to keep the thought from his mind, he abruptly directed his attention away from the book stack.  Instead, turning his attention to the handsome brunet across from him.  Who was also looking expectantly at Steve.

"What?"  Steve quietly questioned.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Bucky's gorgeous lips as he gestured towards the other drink, "Is that mine?"

"Oh," Steve shook his head, trying to shake Brock's words out of his mind.  Sliding the drink to Bucky, Steve said, "Yeah, sorry.  It might be a bit cold."

"It's alright," Bucky smiled, bringing the coffee up to his mouth.  Taking a drink, Bucky kept his gaze on Steve and under Bucky's studying eyes, Steve suddenly felt abnormally guilty.  Bucky asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded, completely lying.

Of course, Bucky could see right through Steve's lies.  Of course, he could.  Because Bucky knew Steve.

After a moment of Bucky just studying Steve, Bucky finally asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," Steve readily agreed, letting out a breath of relief.

Standing from the table, Bucky walked around to Steve.  Steve's brows furrowed curiously in a silent question.  Bucky simply set his hand on Steve's waist and pulled him closer while saying, "C'mere."

Steve allowed Bucky to pull him in and tilt his chin up, so Bucky could press a sweet kiss to his lips.  Kisses from Bucky was always Steve's favorite thing.  Well, one of Steve's favorite things.  Another one was being wrapped up in Bucky's embrace and held close in his lanky, yet strong, arms.

So, why then, did Brock's words echo in Steve's mind?

"Thank you for the coffee," Bucky said around Steve's lips.  Pressing another kiss to Steve's mouth before leaning back and confessing, "I really needed it."

"No problem," Steve replied.  Bucky beamed down at him, and Steve looked away.  Feeling entirely loathsome, and probably looking just as guilty.

"Everything okay?"  Bucky asked, rubbing soothing circles along Steve's hip with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah," Steve lied, and took a step back.  Stepping out of Bucky's embrace while grabbing his drink.  Chancing a glance, Steve found Bucky was still watching him, and Steve asked, "Ready?"

Silently, Bucky simply nodded his reply and held his hand out to Steve.  Although, Steve was typically jumping at the chance to hold Bucky's hand, he didn't.  He held his coffee in the hand closest to Bucky and started heading towards the library exit.

It took a moment for Steve to realize that Bucky wasn't right beside him.  And it took another moment for Bucky to catch up.  Once Bucky did, he very deliberately shoved the hand closest to Steve into his own pocket.

Not that Steve could concentrate on the action though.  Especially not when they walked through the lobby and found Brock standing behind the counter.  Carefully, Brock's eyes followed the pair.  A small, sad smile was on Brock's face and he lifted his hand to give Steve a small wave.

_I'm in love with you.  I only want the best for you._

Stepping out of the library, Bucky turned to look over at Steve.  Since he was looking at him, Steve looked right back at Bucky.  However, he wished that he hadn't when he noticed how Bucky was worrying his lower lip with his teeth.  Especially not when he noticed the confusion and concern dancing around in Bucky's hypnotizing steel-blue eyes.

"So, um," Bucky looked away.  Busying himself with taking a drink of his latte, "Did you want to come over?  Hang out?"

_I'm in love with you.  I only want the best --_

Steve felt pathetically ashamed.  Ashamed for running to Brock when he wasn't with Bucky.  Blameworthy for unwittingly leading Brock on.  Apologetic for jumping into a relationship with Bucky.  Not only jumping in, but then unintentionally rubbing his relationship in Brock's face.  Especially after Brock admitted the one thing that Steve wanted to hear from Bucky, that he was in love with him.

"…Steve?"  Bucky questioned with his brows in a heavy furrow as he studied Steve.

"Sorry, what?"  Steve asked, trying to shake the haze from his mind and the guilt from his conscience.

Bucky stepped in front of Steve, causing them both to pause on the sidewalk.  Tentatively, Bucky reached up and pushed Steve's tousled blond hair away from his eyes.  Letting his hand linger as he cupped Steve's face, Bucky asked, "You sure everything's okay?"

_I'm in love with you.  I only want --_

"Yeah," Steve fibbed.  Reaching up, Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky's wrist.  Holding Bucky there while grounding himself in the moment.  Steve took a step closer and tilted his head up.  Looking into Bucky's eyes, Steve said, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You don't have to keep it all in, ya know.  You can tell me anything," Bucky sweetly smiled, resting his forehead against Steve's.  Bucky reminded Steve, "I'm your boyfriend, it's kind of in the job description."

"Job description, huh?"  Steve weakly smirked.  Bucky nodded and closed the distance between them, so they could sweetly kiss.

 _I'm in love with you_.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/736739790-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One:**

With his head on Bucky's chest and his heart riddled with self-loathing, Steve closed his eyes so he could better listen to the steadiness that Bucky's heart provided.  Listen to the even breathes and feel the rhythmic rise and fall that accompanied them.  This was all that Steve needed.  Bucky was all that Steve needed.

At least, that was what Steve was trying to convince himself.

While Steve laid there, half on Bucky and half on the futon, Bucky soothingly raked his hand through Steve's blond hair.  Lulling Steve into a comfortable state between asleep and awake.  Which was exactly where Steve wanted to be.  Especially when Bucky affectionately caressed Steve's body.

However, then there was a knock at the door.  Beneath Steve, Bucky tensed.  Softly, Bucky sighed, "Fuck."

Tiredly, Steve just laid there.  Even when another knock came from the door.  Trying not to disturb Steve, Bucky started to remove himself from underneath Steve.  Of course, it didn't work.  Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Bucky.

Sheepishly, Bucky informed Steve, "Food's here."

"Oh," Steve sighed and lifted himself off of Bucky.

Finally out from under Steve, Bucky ducked down to kiss Steve's temple while he also made sure that the blanket was completely covering Steve's body.  Steve fondly smirked up at Bucky and watched as Bucky took a moment to stretch.  And since Bucky was taking a moment, Steve took the opportunity to playfully swat at Bucky's taut bum.

Playfully, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve.  Giving Bucky a shit-eating grin in reply, Steve nuzzled further into the blanket while Bucky reluctantly got the door.  This was everything that Steve needed.  Everything that Steve wanted.  Steve didn't know why the hell Brock's words kept swimming around in his mind.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted Bucky once he opened the door.

Steve's ears immediately perked at the peppy tone.  _Damn it_ , Steve thought, _god damn it.  How does that always slip my mind_.  Of course, Steve knew how it had slipped his mind in that moment.  Because _god diddly damn it, why is he on my mind?!_

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Steve could hear Bucky, "Hey.  How've you been?"

"Good," Stephanie answered.  After a moment, she said, "Thanks to your tutoring."

"Oh," Bucky brushed off, "I didn't do anything.  It was all you and that pretty little head of yours."

At that, Steve sat up.  When Stephanie giggled, Steve narrowed his eyes and listened, "You're such a dork.  I knew you only liked me for my mind."

"Better than only liking you for your body," Bucky teased.

Very deliberately, Steve loudly -- some might have claimed dramatically -- groaned as he stood from the futon.  Stepping into a spot where Stephanie would most definitely see him, Steve stretched his arms high above his head.  Going for the theatrics as he tiredly yawned and walked up behind Bucky.  Giving Stephanie a sleepy grin as he wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist before ducking his head and nuzzling into Bucky's broad back.

Stephanie must have been going to count out the change because Bucky told her, "Keep it."

"Thanks," Stephanie said.  As Bucky went to close the door, Stephanie innocently teased, "You two have fun."

"We will," Steve declared because he could be a little shit sometimes.

Softly, Bucky chuckled under his breath and gave Steve's hand a tender squeeze.  When Steve continued to stand there with his arms wrapped around Bucky's waist, Bucky sing-songed, "Stev-ie."

"Five more minutes," Steve said, with his lips pressed to Bucky's clothed back.

Giving Steve's hand another loving squeeze, Bucky allowed Steve to just hold him all the while, he held the bag with Chinese takeout.  Seemingly more than fine that Steve was peppering his back with soft kisses.  Soft kisses that were filled with everything that Steve wanted to say, but didn't.  Especially the apologies for being so distant.

"Time for food?"  Bucky softly asked, turning to look behind himself.

Sighing, Steve dropped his arms from Bucky's waist and conceded, "Time for food."

Being right on Steve's heels, Bucky ducked in and pressed a kiss to Steve's neck.  Still leaning in, Bucky vulgarly joked, "Of course, I’m always in the mood to eat you."

"Oh my god," Steve loudly chuckled, tipping his head back so he could look at Bucky.  Bucky playfully wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Steve couldn't do anything but shake his head and ferociously blushed.

"Oh, you love it," Bucky teased, winking as Steve took his seat on the futon.

As Steve grabbed the remote, Bucky took his place beside Steve.  _Exactly where he belonged_ , Steve thought as Bucky started unpacking the boxes of takeout.  Taking the container that Bucky handed him, Steve affectionately watched as Bucky took his hand and brought it up to his mouth to lovingly kiss Steve's hand.

Steve's heart stuttered in his chest.  No matter what words Brock said, it didn't -- and could never -- hold a candle to the way that Steve felt in that moment.  Even if Bucky never said those three words, Steve wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/736886492-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two:**

Sitting on his bed, Steve glanced over at his desk, and then back down to the sketchbook in his hands.  The sketchbook wasn't full.  Wasn't even half full.  But he had the desire to take out his Christmas present and use that one instead.

Sure, Steve probably should have done so sooner.  Some might have even argued that he should have used it when he first got it.  But he had been hurting and broken.  And that was in the past.

Now though, Steve wanted to do nothing more than to hold that extremely beautiful and personal gift in his hands.  To run his fingers along the personalized leather cover and have the way Bucky wrote his name seared into his retinas forever.  Knowing that his name would never look more enchanting than it did in Bucky's script.

Climbing off his bed, he headed for his desk.  Debating whether he should reach into the drawer where it had been buried at the bottom, and actually use it.  After all, his main excuse had been that he wouldn't use it until his current one was complete.  Of course, Steve figured that Bucky knew that his shit excuse was just that: a shit excuse.

Another reason not to use it was because it was simply too beautiful.  It was the most beautiful journal that Steve had ever seen, let alone ever owned.  The soft leather cover.  The stitch of his name.  The gold trim around the pages that gave it an elegant, cherished vibe.  Steve knew that it was the nicest sketchbook that he'd ever own and the most thoughtful gift that he'd ever receive.

Finally deciding that Steve deserved to use the sketchbook because it was his and was meant to be used, Steve pulled open the drawer.  Rummaging around until his fingers skimmed the smooth cover, Steve grasped the spine and pulled it out from under all the other sketchbooks, notebooks, and loose pieces of paper.

The sketchbook was a little worse for wear, if Steve was being completely honest.  It had been scratched in his haste to forget it and bury it.  Steve wished that he could kick his own ass for being so petty and neglectful to something so pretty.

Tracing the stitch of his name in Bucky's hand, Steve momentarily had the crazy idea to ink it onto his skin so he'd always have it.  Not that Steve would actually do that.  Especially not with his own name.  There was just something so alluring about the way that Bucky looped his Es and crossed his T.

As delicate as he could, Steve cracked the book open for the first time.  Opening to a random page in the center of the book, Steve thrilled at the way the smooth page felt beneath his fingertips.  It was a bit colder due to it being locked away, but it was good paper.  Thick paper that wouldn't bleed through.  Not for the first time, Steve knew that he didn't deserve something so extravagant.

Flipping to the start of the book, Steve paused.  His heart stuttered and his breath hitched when he realized that he had missed the most important aspect of the gift.  On the inside of the cover, Bucky had written him a letter.

_Stevie,  
I know that this is kind of lame.  Especially since we really haven't talked, and I don't even know if this thing between us is serious.  But I want it to be.  I want you._

Swaying, Steve felt completely lightheaded, and pulled out his computer chair.  Taking a seat, he knew that he shouldn't be this emotional.  Steve knew that Bucky wanted him and wanted to be with him.  They were boyfriends, for crying out loud.

But knowing how things happened.  Knowing how it had been.  Steve couldn't help but imagine how different things could've been.  Namely, how they could've avoided being so broken.  How they could've avoided so much hurt and had been there instead of wasting so much time.

Ignoring the tears welling in his eyes, Steve read further.

_I've wanted you for a while now.  God, that sounds really lame.  I promise I'm not this lame all the time.  Or maybe I am.  Especially when it comes to you.  Honestly, I've never felt this way about anyone else.  And I know that I'm rambling.  Really rambling.  I just want to say so much, but can't find the words._

Sniffling, Steve wiped at the tears that fell down his cheeks.  This was ridiculous.  Steve knew that Bucky was crazy about him.  Bucky had told him so, himself.  Yet, the smile stayed glued to his face.

_So, instead of trying to find the right words (because I clearly don't have them), I'm just going to say this, and hope that it goes well.  Actually, I hope that you feel the same.  Because I'm in love with you, and it'd be really awesome if you were in love with me too._

Blinking rapidly, Steve paused.  Surely, that didn't say what Steve hoped that it said.  Right?  There was no way that Steve read that correctly.

 _Because I'm in love with you, and it'd be really awesome if you were in love with me too_.

Again, Steve frantically reread, _Because I'm in love with you, and it'd be really awesome if you were in love with me too._

With his heart rapidly beating in his chest, Steve knew that he should get to his Thursday evening lecture, but he was way too hyped.  Steve knew that he couldn't wait until tonight.  Steve knew that he needed to find Bucky.

 _Jesus, no wonder Bucky was so hurt that I didn't use the sketchbook,_ Steve thought as he slipped on his sneakers.  Hastily, Steve crossed his dorm and shrugged on his jacket.  The only thing that mattered was Bucky.

 _Because I'm in love with you, and it'd be really awesome if you were in love with me too_.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/736950998-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three:**

In record-breaking time, Steve reached Bucky's dorm.  He even bypassed the elevator and opted to take the stairs since the elevator was taking too long.  Entirely too long.

So, naturally out of breath, Steve reached the dorm and didn't hesitate to knock on the door.  Sure, it might have been a bit more aggressive than he had originally intended.  But Steve knocked on the door and reached into his pocket for his inhaler.

As Steve took a hit of his medication, Steve's heart continued to race dramatically in his chest.  Especially once the door was pulled open.  A flash of an awful memory of what it was like the last time Steve surprised Bucky made him feel ill.  But finding Nat greatly eased those anxieties.

"Christ, you alright?"  Nat asked, her expression twisting from annoyance into concern when she found Steve.

Steve nodded his confirmation and asked, "Bucky… here?"

"No," Nat shook her head and clarified, "Thursday evenings, Bucky tutors."

"Oh," Steve deflated.  He had ran all the way here, and Bucky wasn't even there.

"Bucky's at the library," Nat explained.  With a smirk, she leaned a bit closer and playfully admitted, "He knows that we like to have the room."

"Gross," Steve teased.  Blushing, he averted his gaze when he spotted Clint in his boxer briefs.

Nat laughed and crossed her arms along her chest as she asked, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at class?"

"Probably," Steve answered with a sigh.  Taking another hit off his inhaler, Steve assumed, "Bucky at the library."

"Pretty sure, yeah," Nat confirmed, but Steve was already walking towards the elevator.  As Steve waited for the elevator, Nat called out, "Hey, Steve?"

Steve looked back at her with a quirked brow as he silently questioned her.  Nat had a wolfish grin on her cute little face as she sing-songed, "Have fun."

As Nat theatrically winked, Steve stepped into the empty elevator.  Blushing the whole trip down.  Once he was on the main level, Steve rushed out of the elevator.  Sure, he probably shouldn't have been running clear across campus to the library, but Steve felt invincible in that moment.

His lungs didn't feel invincible, however, and by the time that he reached the library, he felt like he could pass out.  Of course, that might have also been because of the knowledge that Bucky was in love with him.  Still, Steve grasped onto the outside railing and tried to catch his breath.

Gathering himself the best that he could, Steve entered the library and headed towards the table that Bucky typically tutored at.  Fully expecting to find Bucky there.  Instead, there was a full table of people at Bucky's usual spot.  Granted, Bucky could have been at another table.  Steve looked around the area, and didn't find him there either.

With furrowed brows, Steve prayed that Bucky wasn't on another floor.  Especially when the elevator was on the other side of the floor.  And Steve really didn't feel like making that walk.

Yet, Steve wanted to find Bucky.  Needed to find Bucky.  More than anything.  Even if it meant putting himself through more discomfort.  Especially if it meant putting himself through some discomfort.  Bucky was worth it.

As Steve started crossing the room to the elevator, someone grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into a book stack.  Stunned, it took a moment for Steve to focus on the brunet in front of him.  Sure, it was a handsome brunet who's name started with a capital B.  It just happened to be the wrong one.

"Hey," Steve greeted, pulling his arm from out of Brock's impressive -- and slightly terrifying -- grasp.

Brock had a warm grin on his face as he quirked his brow and questioned, "Don't you have that, 'Drawing from Life,' seminar on Thursdays?"

Steve puffed out his cheeks as he wondered, _how in the hell does everyone know my schedule?!_   Letting out the huff of air, Steve confirmed, "Yup."

"What is that anyway?"  Brock questioned, crossing his arms along his chest.

"It's, um," Steve checked the clock on the wall behind Brock's head, "Learning how to accurately draw the human body."

"I told you that I'd model for ya," Brock offered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Scoffing, Steve said, "I don't think Bucky would be too happy with that."

"But it's for education," Brock mocked.  Steve glanced at the clock again, not even caring if Brock noticed.  And, of course, Brock did notice and Brock asked, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Bucky," Steve answered, figuring that if anyone would know where Bucky was in the library, it'd be Brock.  Or one of the girls that drooled over him, but Brock was right there.

Brock's brows furrowed, "So, why are you here?"

Steve's brows furrowed as well as he clarified, "Because Nat said that Bucky tutors on Thursdays."

"Well, he's not here," Brock said.

Narrowing his eyes, Steve questioned, "Then where is he?  This is where he's been tutoring."

Brock made a _face_ and it was clearly an attempt to suppress the smile that was begging to break free.  It was easy for Steve to recognize and even easier for Steve to hate.  Especially when Brock suggested, "Maybe he's not tutoring."

"Oh my god," Steve sighed in annoyance and openly rolled his eyes.

As he started to head for the exit, Brock followed and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To find Bucky," Steve brushed off Brock's intrigue.  Determined to find the man who loved him.  To find the man that he loved.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/737283395-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four:**

"What if he doesn't want to be found?"  Brock asked, keeping in step with Steve.

Steve paused.  Deflated and angry, Steve questioned, "What are you doing?"

Brock's brows furrowed and he scoffed, "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing?"  Steve repeated.  Frustrated, Steve continued, "Why are you trying to… to… break us up?"

"I'm not trying to break you up," Brock stated, obviously lying.  Probably assuming that Steve could tell that he was lying, Brock continued, "But I don't want you to be so naïve."

"I'm not naïve," Steve defended himself.

"Could've fooled me," Brock scoffed.

Steve rolled his eyes and muttered, "Not this shit again."

"I just want the best for you," Brock pleaded.  He reached for Steve and said, "I don't want you to fall for some douche that is going to take you for granted."

"He's not _some douche_ ," Steve stated, moving out of Brock's grasp, "He's my _boyfriend_."

Brock scoffed, "The two aren't mutually exclusive, babe."

Steve rolled his eyes.  Beyond annoyed and disgusted by Brock.  Reaching into his pocket, he realized all too late that not only did he forget his keys to his dorm, but he also managed to forget his phone.  _Good one, Steven._

Despite wanting nothing more than to get away from Brock, Steve forced a neutral expression on his face.  Which wasn't entirely successful.  Of course, Brock didn't seem to mind too much.  Especially not when Steve politely asked, "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," Brock readily agreed, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.  As he unlocked it, Brock asked, "Who do you want to call?"

"My mom," Steve deadpanned before frustratingly questioning, "Who do you think?!"

An amused smirk crossed Brock's face as he pulled up Bucky's contact and handed the phone over to Steve.  Going to press the call button, Steve noticed Bucky's contact name: _Douche_.  Plain, simple, and completely annoying.  Hitting the call button and bringing the phone up to his ear, Steve muttered, "I'd hate to see what my contact name is."

"You'd think that you'd be able to guess by now," Brock said just as softly.

Steve rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the phone.  The phone was ringing.  And ringing.  And ringing.  With each ring that passed caused Steve's heart to drop.  Like the _Tower of Terror_ ride.  First, up in his throat, then down into his stomach.  It was torturous.

Then, finally, the call was answered with a pleasant, "Hello?"  But it wasn't Bucky.

Steve's brows furrowed and he looked up, questioningly at Brock.  Sure that Brock had pulled up the wrong contact.  The female on the other line repeated, "Hello?"

"Um, yeah, hi," Steve stated.  Clearing his throat, he asked, "Is, um, Bucky… there?"

"Yeah, hold on," the girl stated.  As though she pulled the phone away from her ear, she called out, "Babe.  Phone."

 _Babe._   BABE?!  Who the hell?!  What the fuck?!

With his brows furrowed heavily, Steve was tempted to just hang up.  However, he didn't.  Even though Steve was losing his _god damn mind_ in the moment, he knew that hanging up would only make things worse.

"Hello?"  Bucky answered.

"Hey," Steve replied, regretting not having his own phone on him.  Especially since Steve wanted to get down to the bottom of things, but couldn't with Brock there.  Especially not after everything that Brock had said about Bucky and their relationship.

"Steve?"  Bucky questioned.  Steve nodded to himself and Bucky softly chuckled, "What are you doing using Brock's phone?  Why aren't you in --"

"Where are you?"  Steve coolly asked, getting right to the point.

"Potts Hall," Bucky breezily answered.

"Okay," Steve stated, hanging up and handing the phone back to Brock.  As he started walking away, Steve turned back to look at Brock, "Thanks."

"No problem," Brock smirked.  Mockingly, Brock crossed his fingers, "Hopefully you'll still catch him in the act."

Grinding his teeth and clenching his hands into fists, Steve ignore Brock's comment and headed towards Potts Hall.  Steve was going to give Bucky the benefit of the doubt.  After all, Bucky had been the one who suggested being exclusive.  Bucky was the one who had asked Steve to be his boyfriend.  Bucky was the one who insisted on tutoring at the library so Steve would feel better and more comfortable considering what had happened during their first crack at things.

Bucky was the one who loved Steve.  And Steve would be damned if he let Brock plant the seed of doubt in his field of insecurities.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/737404703-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five:**

Finally making it to Potts Hall, Steve didn't have the first clue where Bucky was.  It was a rather large building with many different classrooms.  Steve knew that Bucky didn't have a class that night, but Steve didn't know where he would be tutoring.  If he even was tutoring…

Stepping inside, Steve started walking down the main hallway.  Really regretting not stopping by his dorm to get his phone.  But he felt frantic.  Desperate.  All Steve felt was necessary in that moment was to find Bucky.  That was his current, and only, mission: find Bucky.

"Steve!"  Bucky called, gaining Steve's attention.  Backtracking to the adjoining hallway, Steve found Bucky running down the hallway to meet him.  Getting closer, Bucky smiled as he greeted Steve, "Hey."

Despite wanting to know who answered Bucky's phone and wanting to know why she called him, "babe," Steve smiled.  It largely pulled at his lips as he stood on his tiptoes to greet Bucky with a kiss.  Around Bucky's lips, Steve said, "Hi."

Bucky leaned back, a dopey grin on his face as he repeated, "Hi."

Although it might have been prematurely, Steve's shoulders sagged in relief.  As though all his insecurities were melting away from his body with the sincere smile on Bucky's face.  Steve was sure that Bucky was the only one who could do that.  Make Steve feel safe and content and believe everything was truly going to be alright.  Which could've led to trouble.

"What are you doing here?"  Bucky asked, that gorgeous smile still on his face before he clarified, "Not that I'm not happy to see you.  It's just, you usually have class."

Suddenly feeling like he should hold back the real reason, Steve went for nonchalance as he shrugged, "Just felt like skipping."

"God, you're such a punk," Bucky fondly teased, leaning back in to sweetly kiss Steve again.

Steve's heart welled.  Until he remembered Brock's words.  Until he remembered Brock's doubt.

Trying to think of the best way to question Bucky without outright accusing him, Steve pressed his lips together.  And although Steve wanted to seem more casual, he still rushed, "What are you doing here?"

Seeming a bit more guarded, Bucky sheepishly said, "I don't know if I want to answer that."

Steve took a step back as his brows furrowed and he asked, "Why not?"

Bucky glanced down the hallway that he came from and he winced, "Because it's kind of… lame."

"Lame?"  Steve questioned, eyebrow quirked.  Bucky nodded and Steve asked, "Lame how?"

Bucky was worrying his lower lip with his teeth before holding his hand out to Steve.  For a moment, Steve debated whether he should take Bucky's hand.  But Bucky was his boyfriend.  Bucky was in love with him.  So, Steve took Bucky's hand and allowed Bucky to lead him down the hallway.

With their fingers laced, Bucky stopped outside one of the classrooms.  Steve peeked in through the window in the door, and his brows furrowed.  There were people scattered around the room using pottery wheels.  Silently, Steve glanced questioningly up at Bucky.

When Bucky didn't say anything, Steve said, "This is a pottery class."

"Pottery club," Bucky corrected.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve shoved at Bucky's shoulder as he asked, "Why did you tell Nat and Clint that you tutored on Thursdays?"

Bucky chuckled under his breath before teasing, "You know the rules with Fight Club?"

"Yeah, you don't talk about Fight Club," Steve answered with an amused grin on his face.

"Well, it's kind of like that with pottery club," Bucky reasoned.

Steve loudly laughed and playfully shoved Bucky's shoulder as he joked, "I can't believe that I'm in love with such a fucking dork."

"What?"  Bucky asked, affectionately watching Steve.

Trying to contain the grin that desperately fought to break across Steve's face, Steve took a step closer to Bucky and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist as he confessed, "I'm in love with you."

Bucky cupped the side of Steve's face and lovingly held him as he pressed a tender kiss to Steve's lips.  Steve's heart stuttered in his chest at the sheer gentleness in the moment, and held Bucky even closer.

Pulling back from the kiss, Bucky pushed Steve's hair out of his eyes.  With his hand lingering and caressing Steve's cheek, Bucky admitted, "I'm in love with you too."

"I know," Steve beamed.  Practically preening as he said, "I read your letter in the sketchbook."

"Yeah, but you already knew that," Bucky shrugged, chewing on his own lower lip again.  Running his hand through Steve's tousled blond hair, Bucky said, "It was… before, ya know?  And we needed to get there… now, ya know?"

Steve shook his head and explained, "I just read it."

"You just read it?"  Bucky asked, brows furrowed so pathetically adorably.  Steve nodded his confirmation and Bucky attempted to clarify, "As in, you _just_ read it, again?"

"No," Steve shook his head, "I just read it.  For the first time."

"For the first time," Bucky repeated.

Nodding his confirmation, Steve continued, "I didn't read it when I first opened it.  It… it, uh, hurt… too much at the time."  Despair flashed across Bucky's face and Steve admitted, "I hid it in my desk."

"That's why you didn't use it," Bucky assumed and pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead after Steve nodded.

"I'm sorry that I didn't read it sooner," Steve apologized.

"Don't be," Bucky reassured, "I'm sorry about… everything."  Steve nuzzled further into Bucky and sighed in relief when Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's slender shoulders.  With Bucky's lips pressed to the top of Steve's head, Bucky said, "I love you."

"You already said that," Steve giggled into Bucky's broad chest.

"And I'll keep saying it," Bucky teased, kissing the top of Steve's head.  Softly, intimately, Bucky whispered, "I love you."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/737419067-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six:**

Being the proud boyfriend, Bucky showed Steve around the room while also showing Steve off.  Steve beamed affectionately up at Bucky and thrilled at the way Bucky kept his hand on the small of Steve's back as he guided him around the room.

"This is Carol," Bucky introduced Steve to another blonde, "Carol, this is my boyfriend, Steve."

"Nice to meet you," the girl, Carol, stated and immediately, Steve recognized her voice as being the one who answered the phone.

Sincere, Steve agreed, "Likewise."

"I mean, all Bucky talks about is, 'His gorgeous, crazy talented, phenomenal artist boyfriend,'" Carol admitted with a teasing grin.

With the grin practically permanently on his face, Steve glanced up at Bucky to find Bucky adorably blushing.  When Bucky looked down at Steve, Bucky pulled Steve impossibly closer and gave the petite blond a fond wink.  Not only a fond wink though, Bucky leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's forehead.

"Oh my god, you're gonna make me gag if you keep this up," Carol teased.  When Steve blushed over at Carol, he received a companionable wink from her.

As they stood there, Steve noticed that Bucky kept glancing wistfully back at his station, and Steve said, "Go."

Bucky worried his lower lip and he asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Steve reassured, affectionately nudging his shoulder against Bucky's torso.

"You're the best," Bucky declared, leaning in and chastely kissing Steve before heading over to his station.

Steve stood there, adoringly watching Bucky as he sat down at the pottery wheel.  Watching as Bucky wet his hands and immediately got back to his project of molding the clay into a vase.  _So, that's how he got all those calluses_ , Steve internally mused.

"You're adorable," Carol stated.  Steve directed his attention from his loving boyfriend to the blonde sitting off to the side.  There was a kind smile on her face as she said, "You know that I meant it, right?  Like he talks about you _all the time_."

"You know, you're not the first person to tell me that," Steve smiled, taking a seat beside Carol.  Innocently curious, Steve asked, "Why aren't you participating?"

Carol lifted her right hand, revealing a cast, "Can't get it wet."  As a phone started ringing, Steve noticed that there was a basket filled with phones.  Carol answered the one ringing, "Hello?"

Pressing his lips together to control his smile -- and embarrassment -- Steve glanced over at Bucky.  Falling more and more in love with Bucky every second.  Like the way that Bucky was concentrating on his current project.  And especially the way that Bucky's tongue kept poking out in his concentration.

"Sweetie," Carol exclaimed, causing a brunette to direct her attention from her pottery wheel to Carol.  Carol held the phone out, "Phone."

Steve felt like facepalming.  How could he even think that Bucky would be with someone else?  Especially since Bucky made such a big deal about being exclusive.  Made such a big deal about them being boyfriends.  Especially since he learned that Bucky was in love with him.

God, Steve could be such an idiot sometimes.

After washing her hands, the brunette crossed the room to where Carol and Steve were sitting.  Appreciatively, the brunette took her phone and held it up to her ear.  As she walked away, Carol asked, "So, is, ' _the absolute worst person in the universe,'_ like an inside joke?"

Steve's brows furrowed and he asked, "What?"

"The caller ID?"  Carol clarified, "It was under the name: _the absolute worst person in the universe_."

Understanding now, Steve couldn't help but loudly chuckle.  Hearing that Bucky listed a contact under that name was funny in of itself.  Knowing that it was Brock's contact made it even funnier to Steve.  Even more so when Steve acknowledged that Brock wasn't very kind with his for Bucky either.

"So, it is," Carol assumed with an amused grin.

Steve shook his head and explained, "Not mine.  Someone that we know."

Carol giggled and informed, "My girlfriend is listed as: _the greatest person in the world_."  Sitting up, Carol pulled her phone out and said, "I should probably change it to something like, 'in all the worlds,' huh?"

"Sounds good to me," Steve smirked.

Carol nodded and stated, "You know what, I like you."

"Thanks," Steve smiled, blushing down at his lap.

At that, Carol playfully bumped her shoulder against Steve's while they sat there watching everyone make pottery.  _Bucky was right_ , Steve thought, _this is so lame.  But a good lame._

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/737607815-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven:**

"So, uh, this is what you've been doing?"  Steve questioned, looking over all the different pottery projects waiting to be put in the kiln.

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed, blushing as he watched Steve curiously looked over everything.  Crossing the room, Bucky entered a closet.  For a moment, Steve thought that he should follow, but soon enough Bucky was returning with a beautiful lilac and teal ombre wave cylinder vase.  Sheepishly, Bucky said, "I was waiting for the perfect moment."

"This is for me?"  Steve asked with his brows arched high in his surprise.

"Who else?"  Bucky teased, theatrically glancing around since Steve and himself were the only two left after everyone else went home.  Handing the 13" tall vase to Steve, Bucky explained, "I planned on getting some flowers.  Ya know, make it a _thing_."

Steve pressed his lips together in hopes of keeping his smile in check, but it was obviously a lost cause.  Graciously taking the vase from Bucky, Steve held it close to his slender frame, knowing that he was going to cherish this for the rest of his life.

Steve could see it now.  He'd have the vase out for everyone to see.  Their children would pick flowers from the yard and Steve would place them in the vase and say, "Daddy gave this to me the day that I told him I loved him.  He made this for me because he loved me too."  And their children would probably be annoyed with hearing the story for the millionth time, but Steve wouldn't care.  He'd smile over at Bucky and Bucky would wink, just like he always did.

"Thank you," Steve said, standing on his tiptoes so he could sweetly kiss Bucky.

As Bucky settled his hands on Steve's slender hips, Bucky pressed another kiss to Steve's lips as he asked, "You like it?"

"I love it," Steve honestly answered.  Sharing another kiss, Steve spoke around Bucky's lips, "I love you."

Holding Steve closer, Bucky confessed, "I don't think that I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

Chuckling, Steve ducked his head and buried his face in Bucky's broad chest.  Nuzzling closer as Steve admitted, "I don't think that I'll ever get tired of saying it."

"That's why we're perfect for each other, babe," Bucky whispered, kissing the top of Steve's head.

"Meant to be," Steve half-mocked.

Bucky playfully pinched Steve's side, getting the smaller boy to squirm while teasingly pouting, "I'm trying to be romantic."

"Trust me, you don't have to try hard," Steve confided, pressing a kiss to Bucky's collarbones.

As Steve went to back away, Bucky tightened his grasp, causing Steve to silently question him.  Bucky mockingly whined, "I just want to hold you a little bit longer."

Absolutely melting, Steve tried to be nonchalant while he teased, "You know we have all night, right?"

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked, feigning surprise.  Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and shoved at Bucky's shoulder.  Of course, that only caused Bucky's grin to grow.  Stretching all the way up to his steel-blue eyes, crinkling them beautifully.

"You're so funny," Steve sarcastically stated, pulling away from Bucky.

On Steve's heels, Bucky leaned in and whispered, "You love it."

Carefully setting the vase down on a table by the door, Steve shrugged his jacket on.  His cheeks as red as tomatoes while his blush crept up to the tips of his ears, Steve joked, "That's it!  I take it back!"

"No," Bucky theatrically whined reaching for Steve to pull him in again.

Steve was quick to move out of his grasp and held his hand up to keep Bucky back.  Securing the vase in his arms, Steve continued, "Nope!  That's it!  You're too much!"

Bucky was fondly watching Steve as he wistfully admitted, "I should've told you that I loved you sooner."

"Yeah?"  Steve asked, glancing over at Bucky as they started heading down the hallway.  Bucky nodded his confirmation and Steve honestly questioned, "So, why didn't you?"

Shrugging, Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets, "I didn't think you'd want to hear it."

"You didn't?"  Steve watched Bucky, noting the solemnness that washed over Bucky's expression.

"I mean," Bucky started and consciously avoided looking at Steve as he admitted, "We were hooking up with other people."

"You," Steve corrected, " _You_ were hooking up with other people."

Bucky winced, "Right."  Turning to look at Steve, Bucky apologized, "Sorry about that, by the way.  If I had known that, I probably wouldn't have hooked up with anyone else.  It's just that when Brock said that you two were hooking up, I just didn't want to --"

"Wait," Steve paused.  Stopping dead in his tracks on the sidewalk as he asked, "Brock said _what_?"

"That you two were -- I mean, uh, weren't you?"  Bucky's brows furrowed, obviously trying to make sense of everything.

"No," Steve exclaimed, just as confused as Bucky was in that moment.

"But… after we…" Bucky strategically cleared his throat.  Alluding to their demise without actually have to say it aloud, "You two were…  We're, uh…"

"No," Steve repeated, incredulous.  Realizing that Brock had manipulated the entire situation for his own benefit made Steve sick to his stomach.  No, not sick.  Pissed.  Steve was pissed.  His jaw tightly clenched and he wanted nothing more than to go to the library and beat the absolute shit out of Brock.

"The Valentine Mixer?"  Bucky asked, his own expression turning stony in his own realization.

"Brock and I have never been together," Steve firmly stated.  Stepping closer to Bucky, Steve continued, "The one and only time that Brock and I have _ever_ kissed was when he kissed me at the mixer.  And I immediately rushed out of the house to vomit."

Bucky chuckled at that and immediately wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.  Bucky half-teased, "So, I don't have to worry about you running off into the sunset with him?"

"You never have to worry about that," Steve tugged at the collar of Bucky's jacket and told him, "With anyone.  You never have to worry.  You're the only one that I want to be with."

"Good," Bucky smiled, leaning down to kiss Steve.  And although Steve was more than happy to revel in Bucky's soft lips and the way that he held him close, Steve couldn't help but feel bitter about the time they lost and the heart ache that was caused.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/737696339-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight:**

Waking up to an empty bed wasn't always the most pleasant, but it wasn't as anxiety inducing as it once was.  Not after everything that Steve had learned and realized over the weekend.  Especially not after Steve knew, deep in his bones, that Bucky wasn't planning on dipping out.  That Bucky had never really planned on ever dipping out.  Not even before their reconciliation.

Climbing out of bed, Steve headed over to his desk to check on the purple hydrangeas in Bucky's vase.  Making sure that they had enough water.  Seeing how they were thriving.  Absolutely loving them.

Getting dressed, Steve mindlessly whistled a mix of happy tunes.  Pulling on a t-shirt, Steve wished that they had stayed at Bucky and Clint's just so Steve could borrow one of Bucky's cozy sweatshirts.  Preferably the navy-blue hoodie that Bucky was partial to slipping on whenever he got a chill.  It was Steve's favorite, and Steve could admit to himself that part of the reason was because it smelled like Bucky.

As Steve stepped into the bathroom to take care of his morning routine, there was a knock at the door.  Perking, Steve assumed that it was Bucky and merrily made his way to the door.  Whistling and practically skipping on the way.

Opening the door, Steve's grin immediately dropped from his face.  Steve had been hoping to find his loving boyfriend.  Instead, he found Brock.

Still not being over what Brock had done to both him and Bucky in Brock's selfishness, Steve went to slam the door right in Brock's face.  However, Brock must have figured that because he took a step forward and stopped the door with his foot.

"Can we talk?"  Brock asked, pleading, "Please?"

"I have nothing to say to you and I have no desire to hear anything that you have to say," Steve sneered.  Opening the door, so Brock could remove his foot.

Before Steve could close the door though, Brock forced his way inside of the dorm.  Brock looked absolutely miserable as he begged Steve, "Please, just talk to me.  You've been ignoring me all weekend."

"I know!"  Steve incredulously exclaimed, "It was intentional!"

"Why?"  Brock asked, despair painting his expression.

Steve studied Brock for a moment.  Even though Steve was pissed, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for the guy.  After all, Brock had been there when Bucky hadn't -- NO!  Bucky hadn't been there _because_ of Brock.  Because of Brock's manipulation and selfishness.  That was why Bucky hadn't been there.  That was why Brock had been there.

And Steve couldn't help but feel like an idiot.

Quietly, Steve told Brock, "You know why."

Brock's brows furrowed as he thought.  Seeming entirely confused as Brock thought about what he could have possibly done to upset Steve.  To upset Steve so much that Steve would ignore him.  Then, Brock's expression smoothed and he bitterly scoffed as he assumed, "What did Bucky tell you to save his own ass?"

"The truth," Steve stated.

"The truth," Brock mocked, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as he sarcastically stated, "Yeah.  Okay.  I'd totally believe a cheating douche."

Grinding his teeth, Steve demanded, "Get out."

"Why?  Because I'm --"

"Get _the fuck_ out!"  Steve loudly interrupted.

"No," Brock argued, "I'm not leaving until you hear the truth!"

"I already have!"  Steve yelled, deciding to try and physically remove Brock from his dorm.  Of course, no matter how angry Steve was, Brock was still able to hold his ground.  Mainly because Brock nearly had a hundred pounds on Steve.

Not threatened by Steve at all, Brock scoffed, "Yeah?  And what did Bucky tell you?"

Panting in all his frustration, Steve relayed, "That you lied and told him that we were hooking up."

At that, the arrogant smirk dropped from Brock's face.  Brock studied Steve.  Possibly trying to see how to properly manipulate the situation in his favor.  And if that wasn't reason enough to whole-heartedly believe Bucky, Brock's reasoning sure as hell was.

"I mean, can you blame me?  We were hitting it off.  How was I supposed to know that you didn't feel the same?"  Brock questioned, reaching out for Steve.

"Because I didn't feel the same!"  Steve shouted, throwing his arms up in annoyance.  Pointing accusingly at Brock, Steve reminded, "I _told_ you how I felt about Bucky!  I _cried_ over him!  Because of _you_!"

Brock shook his head and argued, "Bucky made his own choices!"

"And he's sorry," Steve defended.

" _I'm_ sorry," Brock stated, lamely apologizing, "I'm sorry that you were hurt.  I'm sorry that you're in love with a douche who had no qualms with cheat --"

Losing any reserve that Steve was still holding on to, Steve used all his strength to shove Brock.  By some miracle, Steve managed to push Brock with enough force that he actually stumbled back towards the door.  Surprising both boys in the process.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/737835335-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Thirty-Nine:**

Regaining himself, Brock wrapped his hands around Steve's thin wrists.  Attempting to stop Steve from pushing him back any further.  Steve fought to remove himself from Brock's grasp, but the muscular brunet was too strong.

"Let go!" Steve demanded, not refraining from hitting his balled up fists against Brock's broad chest.  When Brock didn't let go, Steve started pounding at his chest even more.  Even harder.  As hard as he possibly could.

As Steve thought about kneeing Brock in his balls, so he could escape, Brock was jerked back.  In his surprise, Brock's hands lost their grip on Steve's wrists and Brock nearly fell on his ass while also causing Steve to stumble in the commotion.  Both surprised to find Bucky there.

"What the fuck?!"  Brock yelled, getting up in Bucky's face once Bucky dropped his hand from Brock's broad shoulder.

"Get the fuck out," Bucky demanded, pointing at the door, but refusing to touch the muscular brunet again since he was no longer hurting Steve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that this was your dorm," Brock mocked, directing his attention to Steve.

Rubbing his wrists to try to ease the aching from where Brock grabbed him, Steve kept his expression blank as he told Brock, "Leave.  Now."

Hurt by Steve's dismissal, Brock said, "Fine."  Purposely knocking his shoulder against Bucky's on the way out, Brock sneered, "But don't come crying to me when you realize that I was the only one who really cared about --"

Simply and effectively, Bucky pushed the door closed.  Not meaning to slam it, but doing so anyway.  Wincing at slamming the door, Bucky bashfully glanced over at Steve.  Steve was still rubbing his wrists and Bucky's expression immediately took on one of concern.

Even though Brock was still shouting from the other side of the door, "I'm the only one who was there for you!  Where was Bucky, huh?  Where was he when you were drunk and cry --"

"Shut up!"  Someone else on the floor yelled.

Completely ignoring the commotion from the hallway, Bucky crossed the room, and gently took Steve's arms in his hands and examined them as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.  Trying to ignore the commotion, but failing.

From the hallway, Brock kept up his lies, "I'm the only one who loved you!  I'm the only one who fucking cared!  You know what?  Fuck you!  Don't come to me when he fucking --"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  Another person yelled, causing a small smirk to cross Steve's shocked expression.

Then absolutely melting when Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to his sore wrists.  Until Bucky went rigid and his eyes grew wide.  Steve asked, "What?"

Without answering, Bucky rushed to the other side of the dorm.  Next to where they usually keep their shoes, was a paper bag and two coffees from their favorite little café.  Standing up with the items in his hands, Bucky crossed back to Steve.

Passing Steve on his way to the desk, Bucky pressed a tender kiss to Steve's forehead.  Happily, Steve followed Bucky over to his desk where Bucky set the breakfast items down.  Once they were on the desk, Bucky instantly turned around to pull Steve into him.

"Oh," Bucky paused and pulled Steve's keys from his jacket pocket.  Sheepishly, Bucky admitted, "I borrowed these."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and tossed the keys onto his desk.  Sliding his hands up and around Bucky's neck, Steve teased, "Maybe I should just make you your own copy."

"Yeah?"  Bucky questioned, intrigued while he snaked his arms around Steve's slender waist.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed with a single nod.  There was a smirk tugging at Steve's lips as he joked, "I'm sure that Sam wouldn't mind."

"Okay," Bucky sarcastically agreed.  Ducking his face into Steve's neck, Bucky asked, "Are we _there_?  I mean, isn't that, uh, a… big… step?"

"I guess…"  Steve trailed off, enjoying the way that Bucky was lovingly pressing soft kisses along his neck.  "But it could be for emergencies."

"Emergencies," Bucky smirked, his lips against Steve's skin.  Sincerely, Bucky asked, "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I am now," Steve honestly replied, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Bucky's temple.

Leaning back, there was a cheeky grin on Bucky's face before he childishly crossed his eyes.  Playfully, Steve swatted at his arm and pulled away from Bucky.  Of course, that caused Bucky to dramatically pout and try to hold Steve close again.

Reaching for the breakfast items, Steve loved the way that Bucky playfully pulled him back into his grasp.  Even going so far as to relax in Bucky's hold and rest his head on Bucky's broad chest.  But because Steve wanted to keep up the charade, he continued to theatrically reach for the items and whined, "I need coffee!"

"I need love," Bucky mocked, resting his chin on the top of Steve's head.

"I'm not very cuddly before I have my coffee," Steve playfully warned, tilting his head up so he could look up at Bucky.

"Okay," Bucky sarcastically stated while kissing the top of Steve's head as though that proved his point.

Steve's grin grew because he knew that Bucky was right.  No matter what Steve said about not being a morning person and not being cuddly before he's had his coffee, Steve knew that he'd always prefer being held in Bucky's arms.  It was exactly where Steve wanted to be.  And no matter what Brock said to try and dissuade Steve to think otherwise, Steve knew that this was exactly where Bucky wanted to be.  Knowing that they'd always catch each other when they fell.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/738120780-jump-then-fall-a-place-to-fall-sequel-modern>


End file.
